Take A Chance On Me
by Wonder Woman 82
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends forever. He grew up in love with Lauren and Bella loves him. He doesn't know. What happens when they go to his brother's wedding and he is determined to win Lauren's heart? AH. Rated M for future lemons.
1. I Hate Lauren

_**I'm going to write this fic with an idea I actually had as a screen play. I've been told by several people that they'd like to see it, but I'm all backward about it. But, this is my idea, and now I'm going to turn it into a fan fic, with my favorite characters in the world, of course.**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**BPOV:**_

I have been in love with my best friend, Edward Cullen, for as long as I can possibly remember. We've been through a whole lot together. When he and his family moved here back in junior high, my mother had died in a car wreck, leaving my world crushed. I quit dancing, hanging out with my regular crowd, and practically shut out my big brother, Emmett and dad, Charlie. I turned into the socially repressed girl. I was rebellious and didn't give a damn about anybody else in the world.

That is, until Edward. He shows up with his family and turns my world apart. We had a whole lot in common. He was an outcast in his own right. His head was always stuck into some video game or computer something or another. He never wore anything in fashion and had those black Buddy Holly glasses. His bronze hair was about down to his chin and he had a nervous stutter. Yeah, he didn't have a whole lot of friends. His brother Jasper was a year ahead of us, with my brother Emmett. They hung out with the cool group of people. The group I had once belonged to.

We stayed close through school. We were each others' rocks. Best buds. The Dos Amigos. But, unfortunately, that was all. He had his eye on Lauren Mallory from day one. Stupid blond bitch. She makes me want to scratch her fucking eyes out.

I hate her for more reasons than just the fact that he is head over heels bat shit crazy about her. He brought her flowers to school for Valentine's day once, because he over heard my brother's then girlfriend, now wife, Rosalie mention that girls liked that sort of thing. She laughed in his face and told him how much of of a loser he was in front of half of the school's population during lunch. It took a whole lot of guts for him to initiate any kind of contact with her, and she threw it in his face. Needless to say, she went home with a black eye for her date with Mike Newton.

Then, there was the time I got caught smokin' it up under the bleachers during a football game my senior year. My father, being chief of police, was none too thrilled about my little pot smoking fetish, and he grounded me for awhile. Bitch didn't deter me, though. I still smoke. It calms my nerves and shit.

After high school, Edward and I went to NYU together. He majored in some computer engineering video game bullshit, and I went to my passion, writing. Turns out, I have a knack for that shit. We decided to stick around New York after we graduated. Edward is still the biggest nerd of life, and I'm a big stoner, but hey, I'm a stoner with two books on the market. Eat that!

Unfortunately, today would be the day my world comes crashing around me.

"Hey Bella. Not out buying a new bong?" Edward laughed as he walked into the kitchen to grab a soda.

I flipped him the bird. "What, not busy beatin' it to an old cover of Sports Illustrated?"

He blushed. It's so adorable, but I won't tell him that shit. He doesn't need to know.

"Actually, I have to test a game out today. Since I'm able to do that from home, I am here all day." He grinned. His crooked grin is so sexy.

"Whatev. Did you not check the messages from last night? It's blinking." I told him as I walked to the machine.

"Nope. I went to bed early unlike some people I know." He rolled his eyes. He got the double middle finger this time.

"Don't be a doucher. Not my fault you can't get laid. I tried to hook you up." I explained.

He scoffed. "Really? Jessica Stanley is NOT my idea of an attractive woman. I'd do you before I'd ever lay a finger on her."

I felt my heart stop when he said he'd rather do me. "Well then, come on." I walked toward my bedroom.

He started choking on his pop. "What?"

I laughed. "You said you'd rather do me. So, I'll make it easy on you. Hurry, up I don't have all day."

If his face went any redder, it would be purple. I couldn't fight my laughter.

"That's fucked up, Bells. Don't give me a heart attack like that." He sputtered through his choking.

"Oh, lighten up V-boy. Seriously, though, you should just give up on the dream of Lauren Mallory and just settle for some equally unattractive female willing to give you some ass." I told him as I pressed the button on the answering machine.

"This is Bella and Edward, you know what to do."

"_Hey guys. It's Jazz. I just wanted to let you know that the wedding has been moved up to next week. Alice has to go away on business for a couple of months, and we had to. I'm sorry if it's short notice. Anyway, Bella, don't forget, please don't dress in black. It's not a funeral. And Edward, brother of mine, cut your hair. You're the best man. Love you guys."_

I sighed as I flopped back onto the couch. Edward had a shit eating grin on his face.

"What the fuck you smilin' about a-hole?" I asked.

"Lauren will be there." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, Fuckward? Give up already! She's probably a bigger bitch now than she was back in high school. If you remember correctly, she called you a loser in front of everyone. She was not playing hard to get."

His face scrunched up. "Bella, have you ever wanted someone so bad that you would do anything just to have them?"

I shook my head, although I knew exactly what he was talking about. Him. But, I couldn't tell him. He's never thought of me as anything less than a sister. Sure, we were each other's first kiss, but that was because we were totally smashed and had shit else better to do. Otherwise, he's never done anything with a girl. Never. It's kind of endearing, really.

"Well, that person for me in Lauren. Can't you have that gay friend of yours make me look half way decent? I mean, he could probably help you, too. No offense, but you need to look more like a classy girl instead of a hippie." He told me.

I scoffed. "Fuck you, ass. I look original. So what, I don't like to do shit with my hair or wear makeup. Yeah, you need a shit load of help, but at least I am good with who I am."

"That's not what I mean, Bella. Don't you just want... more?"

"Fine. I'll call David. I'll have him over here in a little while to do some maintenance. At least some landscaping. God knows you need it."

He hugged me. "Can you do me one more thing?"

I sighed. "What."

"Can you teach me how to you, you know, talk to girls?"

I laughed in his face. "You talk to me all of the time."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "You're not like a girl. You're Bella. You're practically one of the guys. I mean, you used to mow guys over in backyard football."

I felt my eyes start to well up. Fuck. I'm not crying in front of him. I am Bella Swan. I do not cry.

"Bella. I'm so-" He started, but got cut off.

"No. Kiss my ass. I realize I'm not some frilly ditzy bitch of a girl, but I'm still a girl. I have a vag. I have tits. They're pretty amazing. You should know, you've felt them on accident a couple of times. I'll show you fuckers what I look like. Asshole. Fuck you."

I slammed my bedroom door and called David.

"Hey bitch." He answered.

I sniffled. "Hey Davey."

"Oh hell no, why are you cryin' mama?"

I blew out a big breath. "Edward."

"I'll kill him. You're too good for him. Why do you keep holding out for him?"

"I don't know. I really don't. I'm so stupid. He said I'm not a regular girl."

He chuckled. "Well, honey, no offense, but you're manlier than I am."

I giggled. "No offense, but that's not hard to do."

"Ouch. You're feisty today."

"Yeah, Bitchward brings that out in me. So, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Of course, baby girl."

I ran my hands through my hair. "I need you to make Edward and myself over. His brother moved the wedding up to next week. Alice is going to be out of town for business for the next couple of months, so we're leaving Friday."

He squealed. "Oh hell yes. I've been wanting to get my hands on his hair for years!"

I laughed. "Yeah, well, don't take too much off, okay? I want him to still look like him."

"Of course! I have something in mind for you, too. I can see it now!"

I yawned. "Alright, fruity pebbles, I'm going to go. See you tonight."

"You got it, chica."

I hung up.

_**EPOV:**_

I feel so bad about hurting Bella. She's my best friend in the world. Has been since junior high. I had the biggest crush on her when we first started hanging out. Her beautiful brown eyes, her long brown hair. The way she'd blush when she was embarrassed. She always took up for me, and for that, I was grateful.

Then, Lauren Mallory caught my eye. She was everything that Bella wasn't, as bad as that sounds. She was tall, blond, and sexy. I'm not sure what rested between her ears, but I could over look that.

If David agrees to make me over, she'll see someone other than the scrawny Edward that she knew in high school. I've been working out since college and I have bulked considerably. I have contacts that I can now put to good use, and I have a killer job. I make more than enough to pay for me and Bella if she would let me.

Bella. I wish she'd find someone. She's such a beautiful woman. She was my first kiss. I accidentally felt her tits one time when we were wrestling around and that embarrassed me to no end.

Speak of her. "David will be here in about thirty minutes. I suggest you take a shower. Hope you don't mind the gay guy grabbing all up on your junk."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll do whatever it takes to get Lauren to notice me."

Her face went red with anger. "What the fuck, Cullen? Get it through your head that she's not good enough for you. Damn it. You have got to let her go. She's probably ugly and fat and has thirty kids, living in a trailer park, and watches reruns of Jerry Springer every night before she sells her ass."

"Don't talk about her like that." I warned.

"Or what? You'll do what, exactly?"

I smirked and jumped up and tackled her onto the couch, tickling her ribs mercilessly. "Take it back."

She laughed out loud. "Never!"

I laughed at her. "Do it, Isabella, or I'll make you pee your pants."

"It's your couch!" She squealed as I got to an especially ticklish place.

I shrugged. I kept tickling her and I was smiling inside, remembering in fact that Bella was a girl.

A knock on the door brought it to an end. "You're lucky. This isn't over." I warned as I got up to answer the door. There stood David.

"Hey bitches." He waved as he walked in. What can I say about David? He pretty much looks like Carson Kresley.

"Okay. I'll take on Eduardo, here, and then I'll do you, Izzy." He told us.

"You'd like to do me, sweetheart." Bella retorted.

"If only you were a little more butch, maybe." He chuckled. She flipped him the bird.

_**BPOV:**_

David took Edward back to his room, loaded down with bags and bags of clothes and hair supplies. I had to admit, I was a little antsy to see the new Edward. I mean, I love him no matter what he looks like, but it's going to be hard to imagine him looking anything less than geektastic.

My breath caught when I saw the Adonis before my eyes. There's no fucking way that is my Edward.

"Bells, say something." He said, fidgeting with the hem of his tight gray t-shirt.

I had to look like a fucking slow person, because all I could do was gawk and drool.

"See? She's the most blunt person in the world, and she isn't saying anything." He whined to David.

David chuckled. "Oh no, stud. She must really like it. When have you ever seen Miss Thang speechless, hmm?"

Edward did some fucking sexy ass smirk and licked his lips. "You really like it Bella?"

I nodded. He grinned.

"Do...do you think Lauren will like my new look?"

I saw red. That cunt. I hate her face.

"Eh. Who knows. Anything will have to be a step up from Mike Newton." I told him.

David giggled and grabbed me up by the arm. "Let's go, child. I'm so looking forward to this! This is so exciting!"

I shuddered and remembered that I hate playing Bella Barbie. But, if I wanted to get Edward's attention, I knew that it was needed.

_**EPOV:**_

I have to admit, David knows his stuff. Who knew I could look like this? I never really thought to cut my hair and wear my contacts. Hell, the clothes he picked out weren't really anything extraordinary. The look on Bella's face was priceless. At first, I thought she didn't like it or something. But, then she proved me wrong when she wouldn't stop eye-fucking me.

I can't wait to see what David does to her. Poor Bella. She needs someone in her life. I mean, it'll only be fair once I finally have Lauren. Maybe she can snag up Tyler Crowley. He seemed like a decent guy back in high school. Or that Jacob Black guy. I mean, he is like a couple of years younger than us, and he was kind of scrawny back then, but I'm sure that he had to grow some time.

I waited and tested my video game while David did some work on Bella. I heard her yell some obscenities to David. It's hard to tell what he was doing to her. Her hair always looks like a haystack, but I liked it. She was so natural. So... just there. She just existed to exist, and not make anybody else happy. She was her own person and she lived by her own rules. If only things were that simple for me. She told me that I had to create my own fate in life. Well, now I'm going to do just that. I'm going after Lauren and hopefully she'll want to pursue something with me this time.

I was broken out of my thoughts when the door to Bella's room popped open. David stepped out first.

"Presenting the new and improved Bella Swan." He waved his arm to the side, but Bella didn't show up. He cleared his throat and said it again.

When she didn't step out he rolled his eyes and walked back in. "I'm not going out there in this shit. I look like a girl!"

I chuckled, because only Bella would complain about looking girly. "Bitch, if you don't go out there and show Candy Man how hot your ass looks in those jeans, I'm going to kick it right the hell off your body, you got it?"

He walked back out. "As I was saying, the new Bella."

What I saw, I was not prepared for. At all. Who the hell was this and where did my Bella go?

She was wearing dark low rise skinny jeans, a purple peasant top, a black pair of, what I would later find out were Jimmy Choo heels, and her hair was in spirally waves down her back. Her eye makeup was smoky and dark and her lips looked sinful with some clear lip gloss. Then, I realized I'd been eye-fucking her. I'm going to hell.

"Say something you douche." She blushed. She never blushes. What the hell?

"Y-you look amazing." I breathed out. A breath I didn't realize I was holding on to.

She blushed even more red. "Thanks, I guess. You don't look like shit, either, Wardo."

I grinned. Bella never compliments me. Ever! If she can, maybe Lauren will!

"So, since you both look like sex on legs, your first task is to hit the club with me, and see how you interact with the human population." David said, filing his nails by the door.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I have no problem getting ass. It's the big V-dog over there that can't get pussy."

I felt myself blush. It wasn't that I couldn't get laid. I just wanted to hold out for the right girl. Is that so bad?

"Bella. First of all, you need to land someone who is going to want to call you the next day. And, secondly, you need to quit cussing like a fucking sailor. You're a lady. Ladies don't do that shit." David seethed.

"Fine. I'll stop cussing for a moment. But, why do I need training? I'll just have you with me, anyway. You'll give me the thumbs up or down or whatever in the hell you people do." She countered.

He giggled. "We people? By WE are you referring to gay? Gay or straight, honey, we all need a little guidance and we can also do the guiding. So, yes, I'll help you. But, remember, I won't be going back to Washington with you. You two are on your own. So, I suggest you learn what you can."

We both nodded and headed out to the club. I couldn't help but stare at Bella's ass as we went down the stairs. It was just calling to my eyes, telling them to stare like it would disappear tomorrow if I didn't keep them glued there. Apparently she felt my gaze.

"Edward, if you don't unglue your eyes from my ass this minute, I'll gouge then out."

"Sorry. It's just that, well, I've never seen your ass. You've always worn baggy pants and skirts. It's different." I told her, shrugging.

I saw her ears turn red and I smirked.

"Wipe that fucking smirk off your face." She laughed. Damn, this is going to be a long night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**What do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Originally, my characters were David and Macy for the lead and they originally were from Ohio. But, I figured I could twist this around just a tad and make it into a Twilight story. Review me! The more reviews I get, the faster I tend to update!**_

_**Hugs!**_

_**Kristen**_


	2. Get Into The Groove

_**Glad you guys are liking this so far. Here's another chapter to tie you over. Enjoy my loves!**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**BPOV:**_

It was empowering to know I was having this effect on Edward. He was staring at my ass. He was fucking checking me out. Hell yes!

We reached Eclipse, the hot spot for 20 somethings in our area. The music was loud and I could tell that Edward was fucking nervous and shit. He wasn't used to coming to clubs with me. He usually stuck to some dive bar or a coffee shop.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. Bella, I want you to take Edward out on the dance floor and teach him how to dance. I've seen you shake your goodies before, and I admit, you do it well. Edward, you pay attention to the way her body moves, and you move with it. Got it? When you're done, report back to me." David instructed.

I saluted him. "Yes, sir. Whatever. Come on Shyward."

I grabbed Edward's hand and led him onto the dance floor. "Bella, I can't dance. You know that."

I sighed. "The fuck? You only have to follow my lead. That's what it's about anyway. Leading. How can you expect to dance with Chief Skank Ho when we get to the wedding if you can't even dance with me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

Then one of my favorite songs came on. I smiled, because it's kind of hot and I definitely couldn't wait to grind my ass against Edward.

_**Baby u kno that I miss u  
I wanna get wit chu  
Tonight but I can't now  
Baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl u kno I miss u  
I just wanna kiss u  
But I can't rite now so baby  
Kiss me through the phone**_

I told Edward to grab hold of my hips as I swayed and bounced and rolled against him. I felt him tense up, and I fucking smirked, because it was getting to him._****_

Kiss me through the phone  
(I see u lata on)

Kiss me through the phone

Kiss me through the phone  
(I see u when I get home)

Baby I kno that u like me  
U my future wifey  
Souljaboytellem  
Yeah u can be my boonie  
I can be ya clyde  
U can be my wife  
Text me, call me  
I need u in my life  
Yea all day  
Everyday I need ya  
And eveytime I see ya  
My feelings gets deeper  
I miss ya, I miss ya  
I really wanna kiss ya  
But I can't  
678 triple 9 8212

Edward was really getting into it by now and hell, I was getting horny. His dick was all hard, thanks to my amazing ass, and I reached my hands back to wrap around his neck, and his head found its way to the crook of my neck. We continued to grind into each other._****_

Baby u kno that I miss u  
I wanna get wit chu  
Tonight but I can't now  
Baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl u kno I miss u  
I just wanna kiss u  
But I can't rite now so baby  
Kiss me through the phone

Kiss me through the phone  
(I see u lata on)

Kiss me through the phone

Kiss me through the phone  
(I see u when I get home)

Edward's hands were rubbing up and down my sides and his breathing was coming in short pants. His erection hard as a mother fucker. If I keep rubbing up against him like this, maybe he'll cum. That thought made me fucking smile and shit._****_

Baby I've been thinkin  
Lately so much about u  
Everything about u  
I like it, I love it  
Kissing u in public  
Thinking nothing of it  
Roses by the dozen  
Talkin on da phone  
Baby u so sexy  
Ya voice is so lovely  
I love ya complexion  
I miss ya, I miss ya  
I really wanna kiss ya  
But I can't  
678 triple 9 8212  
Baby u kno that I miss u  
I wanna get wit chu  
Tonight but I can't  
Now baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl u kno I miss u  
I just wanna kiss u  
But I can't rite now so baby  
Kiss me through the phone

I continued to basically hump him through his jeans with my ass grinding against him, his grip tight and he was actually pushing me against him, grinding into my ass, making me all wet and stuff. If I don't get off I'll kill someone._****_

Kiss me through the phone  
(I see u lata on)

Kiss me through the phone

Kiss me through the phone  
(I see u when I get home)

She call my phone like da (20x)  
We on da phone like da (20x)  
We takin pics like da (20x)  
She dial my numba like da (10x)  
678 triple 9 8212

Baby u kno that I miss u  
I wanna get wit chu  
Tonight but I can't  
Baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl u kno I miss u  
I just wanna kiss u  
But I can't rite now so baby  
Kiss me through the phone

I needed friction. Now. I turned around and straddled Edward's leg. He was practically fucking me now, and that thought nearly sent me over the edge. Where the fuck did all of this confidence come from? I was breathing wildly, as was he. He was going to cum. I know that look. I moved my hand in between him and me to help him out. That's what friends are for, right? I rubbed and cupped him and I felt his body tense up as he groaned and moaned into my neck. "Let go, Bella." He whispered all sexy and shit into my ear. _****_

Kiss me through the phone  
(I see u lata on)

Kiss me through the phone

Kiss me through the phone  
(I see u when I get home) 

He pushed me down harder onto his thigh and placed a lingering kiss onto my now sweaty neck. And I fucking came. Hard. Jesus, who would've thought it? We both stood still, willing our breath to calm down and shit.

I looked up at him and his eyes were closed, and his jaw was clenched.

"Edward, I-I'm so sorry." I told him.

He opened his eyes and looked down at me.

_**EPOV:**_

What the fuck just happened? Oh my God. That was the closest I've ever been to having sex with someone, and it was Bella. Holy shit. I can't be like that with her. She's... Bella for fuck's sake!

She apologized to me. What the hell for? It was practically my fault that we were getting off on each other. I looked down into her eyes and saw they were misting. She never cries. Fuck.

"Bella, it's okay. I mean, I don't want you to feel awkward. It was.... nice. Actually. I mean, I'm glad that you helped me out in the end. It was only fair that I helped you, too." I gave her a nervous smile.

She nodded and sniffled. "I shouldn't have grabbed your junk like that."

I laughed. "Well, I'm assuming you knew what I needed, and that's why you did it. Friends look out for each other, right?"

A frown. She was frowning. "Sure." She shrugged.

What happened to confident, sexy, loud mouth Bella? What was her deal?

"O-okay. Well, we better get back to David. See what he thought." I told her. She nodded and we both walked silently back to the bar.

"Holy fuck! You guys, that was some of the hottest shit I've ever seen. You should've seen the looks of lust painted on ever damn face in this bar just from looking at you two!" David nearly shouted.

I blushed. Of course I fucking blushed. That's what I do.

"David, what did you have planned next?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing now. I was going to attempt to mack on a lady, but apparently you don't need too much help."

I grinned. I mean, I can't be too bad. I did manage to get Bella off. I made her hot! I must have some sort of skills, right?

"I need a drink." Bella said as she grabbed the shot out of David's hand. "Aye bartender, I need another round of shots. What do you guys want?" She turned and looked at us.

"I'll just have a Bud Light." I told her. She nodded.

"Sex on the Beach!" David yelled. She giggled. Something was off. I don't know what.

Bella downed her shots one after the other. Apparently she's best friends with Jack Daniels. And she was putting the shots away like it was nobody's business.

"I need to go to the bathroom. David, come with me. Edward, you'll be fine. Just don't move." She instructed.

I nodded and took another pull off of my beer.

_**BPOV:**_

"What's the matter, sweetie?" David asked, all concerned and stuff.

I sighed. "Did you not see us out there? I mean, for a moment, I thought that he was actually interested in me. Just for one fucking fleeting moment, and then he makes it quite clear that we're just friends."

David had a look of pity on his face. "Doll face, that man is crazy about you, even if he doesn't know it, yet."

I scoffed. "Fucker, please! He doesn't give a fuck about me like that. He wants Lauren's skank ass."

"You listen here, missy, I saw that you two got each other off on that dance floor. And, if he didn't think of you in that way, even just a little bit, he wouldn't have returned the favor. Don't think I didn't notice the whole post-coital bliss on the two of your faces. Assholes. Give me a fucking break. Quit beating yourself up. If you don't think your good enough, prove it. He wants a lady, Bells. A lady. Not some snarky man hater." He told me.

I felt myself go red. "How the fuck to do I just flip the switch, huh? I mean, if he were ever going to like me, he's had plenty of fucking years to figure it out."

David put his hand on my shoulder. "Prove him wrong. Make him take a second look, hell a third and a fourth if that will make you happy. But, honey, you have to believe that you have a shot. If he really is worth everything you say he is, and all the shit you put yourself through, then fight for him."

I nodded and walked back out of the bathroom, where some trashy blond was macking on my damn man.

"No thank you." Edward told her. She made herself comfortable in between his legs and he was cringing away.

"But, you're all alone. I saw what you did for that little brown haired girl out there. If you can make her cum just by dancing, I can't imagine what you're like in bed. And I'd like to see that." She purred. It sounded more like she was choking on something.

"Look, Tanya, I am not easy, apparently you seem to be, and that just doesn't go well with me. Now, if you will excuse me." He told her and shoved her away.

She looked all kinds of pissed off and I just smirked. "Damn, Cullen, you's a dick!"

He laughed and shrugged. "She wanted a piece and I wasn't about to share."

I giggled. "Since when did you get all witty and stuff?"

He smirked. "I've been living with the master of come backs for years."

"I've taught you well, young grasshopper." I bowed and he laughed.

"Let's get the fuck out of here and get some food. This bitch is starving!" David told us.

I looked over at Edward, who looked more alive and more perfect than I'd seen him in a long time. I would fight for him. I would do everything in my power to make him see how perfect we are together. If that means me straightening up my act or what the fuck ever, I'd do it. Hell, we already made each other cum in our pants, that's a step in the right fucking direction if you ask me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**So, was it as good for you as it was for me? There is something about taking advantage of a dorky Edward that makes you hot. I understand it perfectly! HAHA. Review me, let me know what you think. **_

_**And, for all of you who don't know the song, that was "Kiss Me Thru The Phone" by Soulja Boy. Very good song.**_

_**Hugs!**_

_**Kristen**_


	3. Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

_**Thanks for the reviews so far! Glad you liked that little dance they had going on! HAHA. The drama continues....**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**EPOV:**_

After we got home that night, I lay in bed and went over everything that happened. I got a makeover, which I found out wasn't that much work. Oddly enough. Then I remembered how hot Bella is. On top of that, that dance. Holy shit that dance. It was like sex on the dance floor.

My only problem with that, is that it was with Bella. Bella isn't like the other girls. She's... Bella. Granted, she was hot as fuck tonight, her tight ass grinding on my dick. But, I just can't imagine her like that. She's the fowl mouthed spit fire that puts me in my place. Not the girl that I should hook up with. Or a relationship for that matter. No, that spot is reserved for Lauren.

Bella and Lauren are night and fucking day. Where Lauren is tall and sexy and just plain out hot, Bella is short and adorable in her own way. Of course, the way she was shaking her ass tonight put her in a totally different perspective for me.

Then there is the fact that Lauren isn't much in the brains department, where Bella is one of the most intelligent people that I've ever met. She deserves to be happy. I can't help but think, even if it's just a little bit, what would've happened if I had asked Bella out back in junior high. Hell, we'd probably be married with kids right now.

Don't get me wrong, Bella would make beautiful babies. I hope she finds the person that she will spend the rest of her life with soon.

I lay in bed a long while just thinking about the contrasts between Bella and Lauren, and then wondering why the hell I was comparing the two. I mean, it's not like I have feelings for Bella, right? However, the dream I had that night, was very, very vivid and it kind of got me hot in all the right places.

_I was at my office, coming up with a design for this new RPG game that would surely take the world by storm. I was stressed out from all of it. Mapping it out just right, working on the kinks and glitches._

_I groaned and rubbed my face with my hands, wishing that there were a way to relieve the stress. I looked over at my computer desk top and there was a picture of Bella and I from the Christmas dance our Junior year of high school. I smiled. Bella. She would know what to do to help me take my mind off of work for awhile._

_As if she were psychic, she appeared in my doorway to my office, wearing a long khaki trench coat and heels. It was odd, considering the weather outside had been so warm and sunny. Her hair was up in a messy bun, but I didn't think much of it. Bella was odd. She didn't go with the trends. She just did her._

"_Hey, Edward." She purred. It was beyond sexy, and I liked it. A lot._

"_Bella." I smirked._

"_So, I was wondering if you were up for a visitor?" She asked, taking a seat across from me, on the other side of my desk._

"_If it's you, absolutely." I grinned._

_She walked around to stand behind me, running her tiny fingers through my scalp, causing me to moan in pleasure. The feeling was so relaxing and erotic at the same time. "Mm. Bella, that feels so good." I told her. Soon, her nimble fingers made their way to my neck and then my shoulders, soon following to my chest, and my breathing hitched when I realized her luscious mouth was dangerously close to my ear, breathing near it, sending a shock through my whole body._

"_Bella, aren't you hot in that jacket?" I asked her, because I knew that the room suddenly felt hotter to me._

"_How silly of me." She purred and stood off to the side and slowly pulled the ties loose on it, and it finally freed her from it's confines. Jesus fuck._

_Her ample breasts were exposed to me, covered by a black and hot pink lacy bra. Her panties were boy shorts of the same color, and I found myself getting hard just at the sight._

_I licked my lips in anticipation, knowing what was going to happen. I stood up and leaned into her ear. "I'm going to lock the door. Sit on the edge of my desk please, Miss Swan."_

_She shivered and I smirked. After I locked the door, I walked over to where she was, in between her legs, and let her straddle my hips. I could feel the warmth radiating off of her in waves._

_She started unbuttoning my baby blue button down shirt, just loosening my tie, but never taking it off. I secretly hoped she didn't rip my shirt open, because it was my favorite Ralph Lauren dress shirt. Her hands went to the buckle of my belt and then undid my pants, freeing my straining erection._

_I hooked my fingers into her boy shorts and pulled them gently down her hips, and then off of her long legs._

"_I'm going to fuck you, Isabella." I groaned into her ear, just before plunging into her hot core._

_She moaned as she lifted her hips to meet my thrusts._

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Fucking alarm clock. Oh shit. Really? A dream about Swan? I looked down and noticed that I had a major problem. I had a hard on like you would not believe, and the odds are, it wouldn't go away by itself.

Why did I have to have a dream about Bella? I walked to the bathroom and relieved myself of my... problem. I took a few calming breaths and chuckled at myself. It's just Bella. No one would be the wiser and she wouldn't even know about my dream. It was probably just due to the dancing last night. That's all.

When I walked into the kitchen, my heart stopped, and my dick sprang to action, yet again.

There was Bella in my favorite fucking blue button down and a pair of black boxers, her hair piled on her head in a messy bun, making coffee.

She turned around and covered her eyes.

"Jesus, Cullen, put that fucking thing away!"

I blushed and put my hands over it. Big mistake. I hissed when I touched it and I heard her laughing.

"Dude, can't you just take care of the morning wood BEFORE you come out of the bathroom?"

I kept fucking blushing like a damn chick. "I did once. I don't know what the fuck is going on." I answered her honestly. I fucking didn't. Not about any damn thing. I have no control over my dick around Bella now, and that shit scares me. I need to save that for Lauren.

She giggled. "Haven't seen you sportin' wood like that since you saw Lauren in her prom dress."

I sighed. Lauren was a vision in her dress. It was a two piece and left little to the imagination. Great, now I have a worse problem. I was starting to get even harder at that memory, and for some damn reason, I felt bad because I was doing this in front of Bella. I'm going to hell.

_**BPOV:**_

I woke up this morning, honestly having a great night's sleep. All of my comfortable shit was thrown out, courtesy of David, and I was left with Jack and Shit to wear to sleep. While Edward was asleep, I sneaked into his room and grabbed his blue button down and a pair of black boxers. He didn't have that shit packed, so it's not like it should matter.

When I walked into the kitchen to make coffee, I heard Edward padding down the hallway. What I saw next made me want to lick my lips and hop on the good foot and do the bad thing.

There he stood, hair all messy and sexy as fuck. His shirt nowhere to be seen, and it was the first glimpse I've ever actually gotten of his fucktastic body. I never knew he had a six pack. Mmm. My eyes trailed lower and halted at his ginormous straining cock. He should be proud. Hell, at least his dad should be, for having a son so well hung. I did the only thing I could do to diffuse the situation, without jumping his delicious bod. I used sarcasm and humor.

Once his dick died down, much to my disappointment, we sat down and had breakfast.

"Our flight is actually going to leave at 2 AM. So, we need to get our shit together now." I told him, nibbling at a bite of my toast.

"Okay. It won't take me much to pack." He replied, drinking his coffee.

"Any idea what you're going to say to Lauren when you see her? I mean, we have a full week before we actually have to leave." I reminded him.

He sighed. "I honestly don't know."

I kind of felt bad for him, I mean his heart was in the wrong place, but I still didn't want it hurting, even if it was that trash bag he was "in love" with. Fucking Lauren Mallory, that fucking douche.

"Bella!" He yelled, breaking me out of my daze.

"What?"

He chuckled. "I just asked you twice if you already had your stuff packed and ready to go. You know Alice will be dying to get her hands on you, once she knows about this makeover."

I groaned in protest, because Alice is like a GD Nazi when it comes to shopping. I once tried to fake a heart attack, hoping that she would just drop it and let me die, preferably not inside of a mall, but she tried to take me to the hospital, and that shit would not be Kosher with the Chief if he found out I was lying about that shit. It being kind of serious or something.

He laughed, probably remembering that fucked up day. I flipped him the bird.

"Fuck off, Cullen." I walked into my room

I could hear his sexy mother fucking laugh all the way into my room.

~*~*~*~*~

Our flight sucked balls. I tried to sleep, but Edward kept talking about Numero Ho-no or Lauren. Whichever. Not to mention we had to fly out so late and I was a cranky bitch.

We were trekking across the GD country, and he wouldn't shut the fuck up about her.

It was daylight when we made it to SeaTac and I inhaled the thick foggy air of Washington. Or it was Smog. Whichever. I was used to pollution by this point.

We went to fetch our bags from the carousel, and I was suddenly lifted up into the air by some big mother fucker, and I was about to swing my leg back to prevent him from ever reproducing, when Edward grabbed my leg.

Then I heard it. My big brother, Emmett. He was laughing, that bastard.

"You scared the shit out of me, a-hole." I punched him in the arm, really wishing that it would do some sort of damage.

"I missed you, my little Bellerina." He pouted. Dammit. Not the pout. What's with it and the pout?

"You too. So, let's make like a baby and head the fuck out." I said, grabbing my two suitcases.

He put his massive arm around my shoulder and led me to his Jeep.

"Emmett, buying big vehicles to make up for a lack of manhood?" I chuckled.

He rolled his eyes. "First of all, may I say, you don't look like a dude anymore, which is refreshing. Secondly, since you're not a dude, I'd like you to refrain talking about my junk. In any fashion."

Edward sat in the back and laughed as we drove off toward Forks fucking Washington. Home of everything that is lame in the world. If you drive through and blink, you will miss the whole town. I shit you not.

"So, Edward, excited to see anybody while you're home?" Emmett had to open his trap.

He grinned from ear to GD ear. "Lauren."

Emmett hooped and laughed. "Dude, she has not changed since high school. If anything, she's gotten way hotter."

_Hey Emmett, would you like to take that knife that is in my back and please twist it a little further, you douche?!_

"I don't doubt that a bit." He smirked.

"And also, what happened to your hair and shit, dude? You look like a model, not to be gay or something." Emmett said, drinking from his soda.

"David, Bella's gay friend, anyway, he was the one who did the makeovers on Bella and I. Apparently, it didn't really take much work to fix me up." Edward replied, shoving a french fry in his mouth.

Emmett chuckled. "Oh, and Bells, remember that Jacob Black kid?" I nodded. Fuck he was annoying and scrawny and shit. "He is anticipating your return, little sister. You should probably give him the benefit of the doubt this time. He owns his own car dealership in Portland."

So fucking what. I just shrugged my shoulders and looked out the window, scarfing down my chicken nugget and secretly wishing I would choke on it and die.

We made back to Forks and I was never so happy to see stable, still land. Emmett driving like a GD nascar driver was bullshit.

My dad came to the door and I immediately went to hug him. "Daddy!" I jumped up into his arms and he hugged me to him.

"My Baby Bells." He said as he kissed my head. He looked over to Edward. "How you doin' son? Ready to marry my little girl yet?"

Edward's face turned red and I smacked my dad's arm playfully. "Uh. N-no sir."

Charlie chuckled. "It's okay. One of these days. If you don't snatch her up, God only knows what she'll end up with. By the way, you clean up well."

I wanted to flip my dad the bird for thinking I have shitty taste in men, which I kind of do, but that's beside the point.

~*~*~*~*~

Edward left to go to his mom and dad's house and I stayed in my old bedroom. It was the exact same as I remember it being all those years ago. Dark purple with a light purple comforter, that apparently my dad took the liberty to wash, thank the fucking lord. Emmett invited me over to stay with him and Rosalie, but I opted to stay with Dad. Hell, I haven't seen the dude for like... years or something.

When I lay down that night, I was just about to sleep, when there was a tapping noise at my window. I groaned and walked over, opened it, and went to lay back down.

He shut the window and I opened my arm and the comforter, waiting for him to climb in. And he did. Just like when we were younger.

"Sorry, Bella. I just couldn't sleep." He told me.

I yawned. "Fine. Just shut the fuck up and make like a pillow. This bitch is tired."

With that he chuckled and kissed my head. Where the hell did that gesture come from? That shit made me warm and tingly and shit all over. It was nice.

I went to sleep with dreams of fucking up Lauren Mallory's life, and what sweet dreams they were.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**What do you think? How bout that dream? And how great is it, that Emmett is like the most clueless person of life?**_


	4. All I See is Crotch

_**This chapter is going to have a special part written for IvyGirl702. Enjoy this chapter, ladies and gents. This will delve a little bit into their past. Not much, but a snippet if you will.**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**BPOV:**_

I woke up by my damn self. I sure as hell knew that Edward stayed here last night. It was the same thing we'd do ever since we met. He'd sneak over, and we'd sleep in my bed.

I rolled over, because the sun was actually out and that shit hurt my eyes. Then I noticed a crinkling sound. I sat up to rub my eyes, but then my hand touched a piece of paper that had been stuck to my face. Well, that's gotta' be attractive.

Ripping it away from me, I focused my eyes to see more clearly.

_Bella,_

_Went back to my house. Come over as soon as you can. Mom is dying to see you._

_Edward_

Shit. Now I have to actually get out of my bed. Thank God Charlie already left for work, because I would now be able to avoid the awkwardness of trying to leave and not feel bad for ditching him.

I took my shower and rummaged through my drawers of clothes that I still had from back home. I smiled when I looked through my old stuff. There was an old Choir t-shirt of Edward's that had Cullen written on the back. It was one of the many clubs he was involved in.

That made me smile. Despite being two of the most awkward people in the world, we could jam like no others. It was only something we actually did for close family and friends. When the holidays would come around, they'd make us get up and sing, or if there was ever a party and they had karaoke, you could bet our asses were in front of the microphone.

I slipped his old t-shirt on, hoping he'd get a kick out of it, and a pair of low rise jeans and flip flops. My hair got thrown into a messy bun and I added a little bit of makeup. According to David, I'm too beautiful to be plain. That was a fuckin' back handed compliment if I ever heard one.

I grabbed my truck keys. Yes, after all these years, dad still had my old red Chevy truck, and if it's possible, it was in better condition than when I left it. I went on my way to the Cullen mansion. I'm not lying, that shit is an actual mansion.

Not even bothering to knock, because that's how I roll, I walked in and announced my arrival. Esme came running from the kitchen like that shit was on fire and grabbed me up into a massive hug.

"Hey Esme." I hugged her back.

She pulled back and smiled. "You look so good Bella. Edward should be up in his room, why don't you go say hi and then you can come back down and we'll have a chat and catch up, okay?"

I nodded and smiled, then made my way up to Edward's room. Again, I didn't knock. He told me to come over.

When I walked in, I was presented with a very naked, very sexy fucking Edward. Water was specked all over his muscular body and his hair was wet and hanging down all messy and sexy-like over his eyes. Then my eyes ventured lower, and all I saw was crotch. Holy shit. That boy was NOT messing around. It's such a shame that he keeps that all to himself. He really should share...

I snapped my dirty thoughts out of my mind when I heard him clear his throat. I looked up and his neck and face were bright red. Aw. But, then I kind of felt like a pervy douche, because I was just ogling his hotness, that I was kind of pissed about not really knowing of in the first place, and totally didn't even make a move to disguise it.

"B-Bella, could you maybe just wait downstairs for me?" He stuttered.

All I could do was wipe the drool from my mouth and walk in my zombified state back down to the stairs. I sat staring blankly at the TV when I felt the couch sink next to me.

"It would help if you turned it on." Edward chuckled.

I just nodded.

"Bella, are you okay? I mean, I'm sorry that you had to see that. I should've locked my door." He explained.

I put my hand up. "You've been holding out, Cullen."

He gave me a confused look. "What?"

"The man goods. You've been holding out. Is that why you won't have sex? Because you're afraid you will kill somebody with that thing? I'm pretty sure that could be considered a weapon of mass destruction." I told him, and I was being serious with that shit.

He choked. "Uhm. No?" That came out more as a question. "But, thank you?"

I laughed. "Look, I've seen some junk in my day. Not like, a whole lot, but enough to know that you are way above average. It's a shame that you are wasting it. You should definitely spread the love."

He groaned. "Can we please not talk about my junk?"

"What's the matter, Eddie, can't talk about your dick? It's really nice. Maybe you should get a mold made, sell that shit to the porn industry."

He threw a pillow at me and I was now laughing at his embarrassment. But I was serious. I'd totally by that shit. Hell yes I would.

"Oh good. You are both here!" Jasper said as he skipped down the stairs.

"Hey Jazz Man! Long time no see. Did you know that your brother is all kinds of excited to see Lauren?" I threw out there, because I'm a bitch like that.

Jasper cocked an eyebrow at Edward. "Seriously? Dude, she was such a bitch to you. Why?"

Edward shrugged. "Because. She is beautiful and sexy and I want her."

Jasper huffed. "She is a total a-hole, and she made you look like a jack ass in front of the school. Nice, hair by the way. You don't look like that kid from Bad Mother's Handbook anymore."

He got flipped the bird while I laughed. "Thanks, ass. Anyway, what's it to you who I date?"

Jasper shot a look to me, too quick for Edward to notice. See, Jasper is one of those weird asses who can sense emotions or some shit, and he approached me back in the day about the fact that I had feelings for Edward. He's been rooting for me ever since.

"Maybe you should open your eyes, Edward. You'd see what was in front of you." He turned on his heel and walked away.

Edward rolled his eyes. "That was cryptic."

I laughed. "Well, I just hope you don't turn into an asshole because of Lauren. I'm not lying. I'll put your shit in check."

He threw another pillow at me. "So, what did you get me for my birthday?"

That was random. "Nothing. That makeover. That's what I got you." I lied.

In all actuality, what he really wanted more than anything in the world, was an original Nintendo gaming system and The Legend of Zelda. He looked everywhere trying to find a good one. We'd found some that would work for a little while, but then they would freeze up in the middle. I went ahead and bought some other games, Super Tecmo Bowl, Paper Boy, Super Mario 3, RC Pro-Am, etc. All of the games I have ever heard of him wanting. When I bought it, I had gotten it straight from the actual Nintendo company. I told them my predicament, and asked if I could possibly have one made, when they said no, I asked if they could fix whatever was wrong with the one I had. They said they could, and that if I sent any games along with it, they'd make sure they worked. So, that same day, I went out and bought a used Nintendo from some gaming store, along with all of the games I knew he liked, and shipped it off. It's sitting back at the apartment on his bed with a pretty blue bow as we speak.

"You're an asshole. I already have your gift picked out for your birthday." He goaded.

I shrugged. " I don't care about my birthday. It's another year toward my ultimate demise."

He laughed and then there was a knock on the door. I answered it, only to be tackled by the pixie.

"AHHHH!!!!!" Alice screamed as she hugged me. "Bella! You're so gorgeous. Isn't she hot Edward?"

I tried to control my laugh as she asked. She told me from day one of knowing me that Edward and I would be together. Plus, she hated Lauren's life.

Edward's face went red. "Bella is just Bella. I mean, she's okay I guess."

I felt myself frown and Alice noticed. "Well, then you're gay."

I couldn't contain the laughter that erupted and Alice was then laughing with me, Edward's jaw was just all slack and shit. Serves you right, dick bag.

He tried to back track. "I'm not gay. I just don't see her like that. Of course she's gorgeous. Do you know how many people at my work are jealous of me, because they think Bella and I are dating?"

Well, that's something I've yet to hear.

Alice waved him off and sat down with a big binder.

"Okay, we have a whole bunch of fun stuff to planned out. We have a whole week to do this stuff, so I wanted to go over everything with you guys. Since tomorrow is Monday, we'll start then."

She handed us a list of the grueling schedule and I groaned almost immediately.

Monday: Meet and greet with the wedding party and close friends followed by Coed Football game. Dinner afterward at the Brandon house.

Tuesday: Luau at the Cullen Mansion. Women are required to wear bikinis and hula skirts and men are required to wear board shorts. NO Speedos unless you are Michael Phelps.

Wednesday: Movie Night at Emmett and Rosalie's house. Movies picked at random out of a hat. That will be followed by GAMES!

Thursday: Bachelorette and Bachelor party. We're combining it, because I don't trust Emmett to keep strippers away from my Jazzy. (I snickered at that one)

Friday: Spa day for the women, dress fittings, and the men are going golfing and getting their tuxes fitted.

Saturday: Rehearsal dinner.

Sunday: The BIG DAY!!!! I'm so excited!!!!!!!

Any problems with the times, please ask me, I'll be happy to let you know.

Hugs and kisses!!!!

Mary Alice Brandon... Soon to be Cullen!

I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm.

"Alice, who all is coming to these things anyway?" Edward asked, obviously not amused by the whole party concept. We all know what that means.

"Well, of course, it'll be my bridal party, which is Rosalie, Angela and Bella. Then there is the groomsmen, which are you, Emmett, and Ben. As far as the rest goes, it will mostly be some of the group." She told us.

I fucking growled, because I knew what that shit meant. That meant that Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Eric, Laurent, Victoria, and Douche Face would be there.

"Oh, and Bella? Have you figured out who you'll be taking as a date?" She smirked at me. I flipped her the bird.

"Not a fucking clue. I haven't seen any of these losers for like the last 6 years. Sooo... no."

Edward chuckled beside me and I bagged him. Cause I'm a bitch that way. "Damnit, Bella."

"Don't whine like the little girl you are, Cullen. Suck it up."

~*~*~*~*~

_**EPOV:**_

Again, I spent the night at Bella's house and slipped out before she woke up. It was just a little different now that we're older and stuff. We were getting ready to leave in a few minutes to go to the football game.

I always got shit for not playing from Emmett and Jasper. I flat out ran faster than any of them, but it just wasn't in my heart to want to play, much to the disappointment of my father.

Bella was riding with Emmett and Rose while I was stuck riding with Civil War Ken and Pixie Barbie. Jasper was trying to explain the rules of the game to me, like I was an idiot. I mean, I did play Madden and NCAA Football on my X-Box. It's not like I'm totally clueless.

We pulled up to the field and I first off noticed Emmett's big silver Jeep with the light board across the top. Out popped Bella. Jesus, what is she wearing? She was like every man's wet dream in that get up. Her long brown hair was down with a white bandana with those black paisley patterns on it, one of Emmett's old Junior high football jerseys, a navy blue one, and it was tied in the back, showing off a sliver of skin on her side, and white booty shorts with her Nike shocks. Her legs fucking went on for miles.

I brought out of my ogling by my future sister in law. "You should hit that."

I scoffed at her. "No thank you."

She giggled. "Why not? Bella is hot. Especially right now. You might want to watch out. I heard Jacob Black and your cousin James are going to be here. Both of them are mighty fine nowadays and I'm sure both would like to get their hands, among other things, on your precious Bella."

My nostrils flared and I couldn't help but be a little mad. James. That assfuck. He thinks he's God's gift to women. He would only use Bella for sex. Jacob, I'm not worried about that. He was awkward and scrawny growing up. He's the least of my worries.

Then I saw HER. My dick nearly sprung into action. She looked better than I remembered, if it were possible. Her hair was cut into a short bob, even though I prefer long hair, and she had on a thin spaghetti strapped shirt with black booty shorts. She looked bad. I saw her saunter over in our direction and I straightened up a bit.

"Oh my God! Edward?! How are you?" She squealed and hugged me. It took everything I had in me not to pass out right then.

"L-Lauren. I'm f-fine." I stuttered. Real fucking cool, a-hole.

She stood back and appraised me. I suddenly felt very self-conscious. She licked her lips and I felt my heart speed up.

"My, my, my, Mr. Cullen. You've certainly grown up." She purred.

Suddenly I felt a football pelt me in the back of the head and I turned around to see Bella covering her mouth. "Sorry." She mouthed and tiptoed away.

Alice was over to the side giggling and Jasper wasn't much better. That was weird.

"I hope that we can be on the same team. You could cover my rear." She said as she brushed past me.

I gulped audibly and willed myself not to die.

"What the fuck was that shit?" Alice asked, with her hands on her hips.

I just smiled like a fool and shrugged. Jasper shot me a warning look. What is it with people not liking Lauren?

_**BPOV:**_

After I assaulted V-man, the avenger of virtue, with a football, I pretended to be all innocent. That cunt needs to flaunt her fun bags somewhere else.

I grabbed a water and felt a presence behind me. I turned around and had to look straight up. Oh my.

"Bella?" He said. Jesus, this guy is sexy as shit.

He must've noticed my retarded moment, because he started chuckling.

"Uhm Bella, it's me, Jake. You know, Billy's son?" He sounded pretty hopeful.

"No fucking way, man!" I suddenly blurted out.

He let out this sexy ass throaty laugh and I wanted to lick him. If Cullen could be a dipshit, at least I could too, and I wanted to have fun, not wallow in my fucking misery.

"You look really good, Bella." He said, eye fucking me.

I did a little eye boning of my own. "You really grew up."

He smiled, showing off his pearly whites, which is a turn on. Men with ugly teeth just don't work for me. No way.

Emmett called all of us over, and I recognized the popular kids right away. I noticed Edward with Skank Barbie draped all over him and looked fucking happy and I wanted to punch her in the teeth. Repeatedly.

"Okay. We're going to pick teams. There will be guys and girls on the teams, so I will make this a touch game. No grab ass. Myself and Jasper will be the captains. Let's man up. Jazz, you pick first."

He smiled. "I pick Bells." I smirked and walked over to him and gave him a high five, because anytime we played together we killed the competition. Emmett looked like someone killed his dog.

"Fine. I pick Alice." He said, and Jasper shrugged. Both of the idiots earned a smack to the back of the dome for that one.

"Jacob."

"Eddie."

"James." Wait. James? As in the hot cousin? He walked over and my mouth watered. Yum.

"Rosie."

"Angela."

"Lauren." Fuck. My stupid brother. Oh well, gives me a chance to mow the bitch over.

"Tyler."

"Ben."

"Laurent."

"Vicky."

"Okay guys. It's 6 on 6. That's a pretty good team. I should warn you, don't piss my sister off. She hits like a man." My brother said. Everyone nodded, probably remembering the great massacre of '03. Let's just say... Laurent ended up in the hospital with a broken rib. Nuff said.

We split up into teams and flipped the coin. My team got the choice to pick what we should do, so we opted to receive the ball.

Rose kicked the ball down the field and I caught it. I juked and jumped and twisted my way to the fifty yard line, before being touched by Edward. The smug bastard shot me a cocky grin.

"Watch out for your woman, Cullen. She's got my right foot waiting to cross her ass." I muttered to him.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just cover for your boy, Jacob." He sneered. The hell is his problemo?

Jacob got into position and snapped the ball back to Jasper, who looked down the field to James, who looked all yummy with no shirt, and ran into the endzone. Our team did our victory dance, which was all kinds of lame, but fun.

The game went back and forth for a little while, the bitch Lauren tripped me up a couple of times and it took everything I had not to kick her teeth in.

_**EPOV:**_

It was seriously getting hot out and everybody was sweating. The game was really close, and Jasper's team was ahead by two touchdowns. Bella was kicking major ass out there. I'm pretty sure she was going easy on us, and I was scared to see what would happen if she really brought her game out. Then she caught my eye.

Slowly, she started pulling Emmett's old jersey off of her body, revealing a navy blue sports bra and toned stomach muscles, that I honestly had no idea she possessed. Wow. I looked around and saw that every pair of eyes were glued to her frame except her brother, and he was scowling at everybody for looking.

"What an ugly bitch." Lauren sneered. Well that shit was fucking rude.

"Where in the world do you get that she's ugly?" I asked. I mean, look at her in all her sweaty hot glory. I wanted to lick her. What? No. I mean, I wanted to offer her some... water. She looked thirsty.

"Come on! What a slutty attempt at gaining attention, Eddie! I don't see how you can deal with her. She's so plain!" She whined.

I cocked my head and looked at Bella. She was anything but plain. She has been continuing to surprise me more and more lately. I can't figure out what it is, but she's... maturing. Not so much of a bitch all the time.

"Stop talking about her like that, Lauren. If you weren't such a bitch to her in school, maybe you'd realize that she's an amazing person." I told her and stomped off. Holy shit. Did I just turn Lauren away for Bella?

It was Jasper's team's turn again, and he snapped the ball and Bella went long, Lauren hot on her trail. She caught it, mid jump and Lauren tackled her. She hit the ground hard with a loud thud, and I thought I heard something pop.

I was seeing red as I looked at Lauren and she had a smug look on her face. I ran to Bella and checked her over, just as Emmett was making sure she was conscious.

"I'm good." She muttered. "That fucking chihuahua can hit tackle hard."

"You're sitting the game out." Jasper told her. Of course, he would, being the favorite son of a doctor he knows everything.

"No. I'm not. You get me the ball."

He started to protest and she cut him off. "Get me the God Damn ball Jasper. I want that TD. No skinny bleach bottle bitch is going to stop me. Now move."

Damn, feisty Bella is hotness. I noticed James and Jacob black eyeing her like she was something to eat. I didn't know how I liked that. She's my best friend. I need to look out for her.

Jasper hiked the ball and Bella went wide right, and Jasper threw it to her. She caught it and juked to the left to avoid Rosalie, and ran toward the middle where there was an opening. Emmett approached and she hopped over him like it was nothing, and continued her run toward the end zone. Lauren caught up with her and went to grab her shirt, when Bella did the Heisman on that Ho and stiffed armed her to the ground, just before getting her touchdown and spiking the ball. She walked passed Lauren and flipped her the double bird and turned back around and ran the rest of the way back to her team.

"Eddie! I think she made me twist my ankle." Lauren whined.

I huffed and ran over to her, scooped her up and carried her to the bench. God she smelled good. She snuggled her head against my chest and looked up at me and grinned.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked her, as I took her shoe off to inspect the damage. I found none, but I had an excuse to touch her, even if it was her feet.

"On my ankle, silly." She slapped my arm playfully and I chuckled. So, I just rubbed both of her ankles and she miraculously felt better. I pulled her socks off and noticed she had major Flintstone Feet. Her toes were fat and short. I tried not to laugh. No wonder I never saw her in flip flops or open toed shoes.

Bella walked over to tell me she was leaving and I still had Lauren's feet in my lap. Something shifted during this game, and I don't know what it is. Sure, I recognized the fact that Bella was a whole lot of woman and when you piss her off, you feel the wrath of Bella. But, then I realized that that pedistal that I had Lauren on was chopped down a few notches due to her personality. She can't put my friends down like that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Go Bella! Woohoo! She should've dropped the People's Elbow on her, but that didn't happen. So, I think Eddie's resolve is starting to slip. He's noticing little things about Bella that he hadn't before. And, is that jealousy he feels toward Jacob and James? Or is it a need to protect her from them?**_


	5. Pitch a Tent and Set Up Camp!

_**I'm lovin' the reviews I am getting for this story! Great stuff. This chapter is going to be the Luau. Remember Alice's party planning crap for the pre-wedding stuff? Only, this time, Bella is going to get a nice boost of help from Alice and Rosalie. Will Edward know what hit him? Or, will she retaliate, and use Jacob or James to help her run her game? (insert evil laugh here)**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**BPOV:**_

Dinner at the Brandon house was whatever. I mean, I love Mr. And Mrs. Brandon, they're ace in my book, but I can only take so much hoity toity behavior before I throw up. I was extremely close.

Emmett bragged all night about his kick ass sister and her manly football playing abilities, which didn't help my cause. Like, at all. Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper all shot me apologetic looks all throughout dinner, because Lauren was practically in Edward's lap the whole night, whispering in his ear and shit, making me want to take my steak knife and jab it through her cold dead heart. But, since homicide wasn't really on my agenda for things to do today, I let it slide.

When we left, Edward was offered a ride home by Lauren, and when she said ride home, she probably meant she'd ride him when she got home, because she's a whore like that.

"What's the matter, Bells?" He asked me when he got into my car.

I shot him a death glare. "I really don't think you want to hear my opinion on all things Lauren right now."

He was confused, and it was kinda' cute. "Well, why don't you enlighten me."

Oh shit. He did not just step up to me! He did not just do that shit!

I sucked in a huge breath and pulled off to the side of the road. "You want to talk about it? Let's talk about it. First of all, how fucking blind and stupid can you possibly BE, to not know that Lauren is a piece of shit whore? She'll go for the first thing that looks good or has money."

He glared at me. "That's not true."

"It's not? Tell me, how much of a chance did you have in high school with Lauren? Because, if I remember correctly, that was a negative 50 on that. Now, you have a good fucking job, you live in a big city, and you look like a Greek God. All of a sudden, she's all up on your jock, and you couldn't be happier."

"Can you blame me for wanting a little bit of happiness? Huh? So, I'm completely infatuated with Lauren. She's beautiful. Maybe if you weren't such a jealous bitch all of the time, you'd get your head out of your ass and want someone else to not be miserable like you are all the God Damned time." He seethed.

I felt tears prick my eyes. I started the engine and took off. We were both pissed, and he hadn't looked at me since he spoke his last word. I'm glad, or he'd see me crying like a fool. I was stupid to think that he would ever want me. Even with my being made over, even though I showed my hot little body around earlier at the ball game, he still has no interest in me.

I made the mistake of sniffling and he looked over at me.

"Are you crying?" He said softly.

"No." I snapped.

"Bell-"

"Save it. You told me how you feel. It's fine. Don't fucking blame me when Lauren breaks your heart." I sobbed.

The rest of the car ride was silent when I pulled up to the Cullen mansion. Before Edward got out, he turned to me and sighed.

"Bella, I'm sorry for the way I acted back there. Honestly. But, you have to understand where I'm coming from. You've never had feelings like that for anybody before." If he only knew. "I just want my shot. That's all. If it doesn't work out, then it'll be me and you being like two old cat ladies in our apartment. Okay?"

I giggled a little bit at the thought of Edward being a cat lady. "Whatever, Cullen. You don't know if I have those feelings. There is someone that I would kill to be with. Kill."

He cocked his eyebrow at me to get me to spill.

"Nope. You don't need to know anyway. He is in love with someone else. So, I won't get in his way." I smiled sadly. I don't know if he caught on to what I was saying or what, but his eyebrows furrowed and he looked all serious.

"Well, then he's a jackass for not being with you." And then he got out of the car and went inside.

On the drive home, I dialed my sister-in-law and Alice, and made plans to up the ante. Game on Cullen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wake up Swan!" Alice chirped as she jerked my blankets off of my once warm body.

"I hate you." I told her, but then I smelled coffee. "I take that back. I used to hate you, but now you are a gift from God."

She giggled and I heard Rosalie huff up the stairs with bags in her arms.

"Jesus, Alice. You could've helped me out. Hey Bells." She smiled at me. She loved a good challenge, and she hates Lauren's life. Which reminded me.

"What the fuck, Alice?" I just kind of blurted out. She looked at me as if I were crazy. Which, I might be. "How are you seriously going to invite Lauren to be a part of all this, knowing that Edward would be here, and that I am in love with him?"

She looked sheepish. "Well, she was my friend in high school. I guess it just didn't occur to me. I honestly thought Edward would be over it by now. I mean, look at you."

I blushed, because that's what I do, and looked down. "Yeah, well, he doesn't see it."

Rosalie smirked. "Not yet. Wait til we get done with you. He'll shit."

And so, Operation Make Edward Hard Just By Looking At Bella is on.

_**EPOV:**_

Here I am, waiting by the pool in my board shorts, and Lauren is practically hanging from my body. Not that she isn't hot, she is, but it's a little annoying. If I wanted accessories, I would've worn a necklace.

"Eddie." She whined. "Do you like my bikini?"

I checked her out. She had on a skimpy red bikini that left little to the imagination. "Y-yes." I stammered.

She smirked. "Good. I'll bet I look way better than that dyke Swan."

That kind of pissed me off. Well, more than kind of. "What's your deal with her, anyway?"

She rolled her eyes and huffed. "She thinks she's gorgeous. I mean, what the hell, right? She's got brown hair and brown eyes. She thinks just because she's all dark complected now and toned, that she looks less like a lesbian and more like a straight woman. I've got news for her."

"Bells is beautiful." I told her. I couldn't control the acidic way it came out.

"What, do you like, have a crush on her?" She asked.

"No. But, she's far from ugly." I told her.

Then she scoffed and looked behind me. "Great. Speak of the dog now."

I looked behind me and had to do a double take. Jesus. Since when did she look like THAT?! Here came Bella, with a tiny, and I mean, teeny tiny Navy Blue bikini with ties on the hips and at the straps of behind her neck and back. She wore giant silver hoop earrings, shimmery bronzed makeup, and had on a big white pair of Chanel sunglasses, with her hair pulled into a messy bun at the nape of her neck. I felt my erection start to stir. Holy shit.

I saw Rosalie bend near her ear to whisper something, and then Bella got this sexy smirk. My attentions were turned to her flat, toned stomach, where her belly button ring sparkled. Mmm. I heard a throat clear beside me, and instantly felt bad for neglecting Lauren. But, then I got confused by the way my body reacted to Bella, versus Lauren. I mean, I used to get hard just at the thought of her. But, I saw her today, and nothing. But, oh no, once Bella steps into the vicinity in all of her bad ass sexiness, I pitch a tent and prepare to set up camp.

Bella sauntered over to me and I nearly passed out. She smelled so damned good. Just natural, her usual smell of Strawberries and Freesia, but dammit, if it didn't drive me wild today. Then I remembered Lauren's scent, and it was too much.

I stood up to hug Bella, because I had no other idea what to do. My erection was still present, and I hoped to God that she didn't feel it. She smashed her body against me. Flat against me. She even slid up my body a little bit when she reached up to kiss me on the cheek. It took everything I had not to moan as she created that friction against my hardness.

"You look so good, Cullen!" She squealed. Odd. Then she looked toward Lauren.

"Well, don't you look... cheap." I heard Alice and Rosalie snickering off at the side. What was going on here? Why was my body reacting to Swan and not Lauren?

Then, much to my surprise, she sauntered over to Jacob fucking Black, and I don't know why, but I found myself balling my hands into fists, and getting... jealous? I just chalked it up to not wanting to be replaced as her best friend. Yeah, that's what it was.

I continued making my rounds, saying hello to people. And, said people happened to be responsive to me. More so than when I was all nerdy and ugly. Well, I'm still nerdy.

When I made my way over to Black, he was staring intently across the pool where Bella, Rose, and Alice were lounging. "Beautiful, isn't she?"

I looked over at him. "Yes. Bella is beautiful. I get to live with her and see her everyday. Jealous?" I asked. I don't know if I wanted to die, because that guy has like 6 inches of height over me, and is twice my body size and weight, but I instantly felt the need to somehow claim her.

He smirked. "Yeah, well, you're an idiot. That's all I'm going to say on the matter. You'll figure it out."

I shook my head and look back at the side of the pool to where Bella WAS. But, then, I noticed her climbing out of the pool. She was all soaked and sexy and looked like Phoebe Cates in Fast Times at Ridgemont High. It made my dick come back to life.

As she started walking, she started to slip, and I caught her, just like I always did and would. The feel of her wet, chilled body on mine made me shudder, and before I knew it, I was kissing her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Hmmm. Do you think this is something that will spark their relationship? Do you think Edward will cower away and think it's a mistake? What do you think is going to happen next? Love to hear your opinions!**_

_**Kristen**_


	6. Bathroom Taboo

_**So glad you all are enjoying this story. You guys are the ones who keep me writing! So, when we left off last, Bella was visually taunting Edward with her hotness, and Edward couldn't take it anymore and kissed her. So, the question remains, will Edward spaz out? Read on!**_

_**AND.... Happy birthday to my BFF Jenn aka Bella Dazzles... She's 25 today! Love you hun! Sorry I can't be over across the pond to drink it up!**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**BPOV:**_

When Edward caught me, it wasn't out of the norm. I mean, he's used to my perpetual clumsiness. However, when he kissed me... Holy shit. There were fireworks. His kiss was a whole lot different from our first kiss. Back then, his lips were all trembly and stuff. No, now his lips were eager, steady, hungry even. When I started to put my arms around his neck, he pulled away from me. A panicked look in his eyes.

"Jesus, Bella I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." He stammered, immediately taking a step away from me.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. So, he didn't really want to kiss me. Fucking fabulous.

"You know what? Don't worry about it." I sneered at him, and stomped off into the Cullen house.

Of course, Alice and Rosalie followed me. Thank God. There was no way I could talk to my brother about this.

"You okay sweetie?" Rose put her arm around me as I sniffled.

"He's such a dumb shit. I swear to God. Why the hell did he apologize to you for kissing you like that? Which, by the way, was total hotness." Alice said.

I giggled. "Yeah. I mean, who knew Cullen had it in him, huh?"

Before I knew it, the girls were standing away from me and Edward appeared in my view looking all kinds of sad. Great. It's hard for me to hate him when he's upset like that.

"Do you mind if I speak with Bella alone, please?" He asked. The girls nodded and told me to find them when I was done.

"Well?" I asked after he stood there for a minute.

"I want to apologize. I shouldn't have kissed you."

I went for the kill. "Why did you kiss me, Edward?"

He grimaced for a second, as his eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know."

"Well, that was elaborate. Thanks for that, Rain Man." I huffed and started to get up to walk away, only to have him capture my arm with his hand. That all too familiar electrical spark crept through my body, straight to my lady parts.

"I couldn't help it." He murmured. I stared at him like he had three heads or some shit.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked him. Yet, his hand didn't let me go, and to be honest, I'm no so sure I wanted him to let go.

He sighed and lowered his eyes. "Just. You looked so damned good, wearing your tiny little bathing suit, just practically begging to be taken. I'm ashamed to say that I was thinking that way about you, though. I mean. You're my best friend. I-I mean, the thoughts I were having about you were totally inappropriate."

I tried hard not to smile, and I was doing an internal happy dance, even went as far as a few backflips and the robot. But, I composed myself and decided to play this game a little more.

I sauntered up closer to him, watching as he swallowed nervously and I smirked. "What thoughts were you thinking of me, Edward?" I whispered in his ear, as he shuddered.

His breathing picked up, and he was possibly on the point of hypervenelation now. "I can't say. This is awkward."

I giggled. "How am I supposed to help you with your shyness if you can't even talk dirty to your best friend?"

He moaned a little bit, because now I was pressed up against him, and his not so little Eddie was all rubbing against my woman stuff and I wanted to just take advantage of him, which I might.

"O-Okay." He started. "Well, when I saw you I immediately got hard." I licked my lips and told him to go on. "Just, the way you looked. Oh God." He moaned, because by now, I was licking his earlobe and his neck. Yeah, I'm totally gonna' take advantage of this situation.

"What else." Hell, I was wet off of this. "Don't be shy, Edward. We've already gotten each other off before."

"Shit." He whispered, because now I was trailing my hand down to his trunks. "Well, I was thinking about how small your bikini was, and imagined what you looked like underneath it. And.. that I wanted to be the one to strip you out of it."

My hand met his cock and he hissed. "Go on." I encouraged him. But he didn't instead, he shocked the hell out of me and grabbed the back of my head and his lips crashed into mine. Before I knew it, our tongues were fighting for dominance. He picked me up, my legs straddling his waist and walked me into the bathroom. Were we going to fuck in here? Eh. I'll take what I can get.

"I don't know if I can do this. What about Lauren?" He asked. I felt pain stabbing in my chest. "I mean. I still really like her."

I decided that I'll take what I can get, and maybe he'll be hypnotized by my pussy and forget about her. "She won't want you if you're still all virginized, Edward."

He nodded. "I don't know what to do." Aw. He's so sweet. "What if I do it wrong?"

I couldn't help but giggle. "Edward, I'll show you, okay?" He nodded and leaned down to kiss me some more. His lips traveled down my neck on their own accord, and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. His hands found refuge on my breasts, as now he had sat me down on the counter. Of course, I kind of encouraged the direction in which his hands were traveling.

His hips started grinding into my core on their own, and I could see just how hard he was. The only thing that was stopping us were two pieces of fabric. My bikini bottoms and his trunks. Fuck my top, it'll be easy access once he moves it out of the way. But now, I'm getting tired of the gentle fondling.

"Edward. Stop." I moaned. His head shot up and he looked dejected. "We're going to continue, just. I want you to take control. You remember all the porn we watch?" He blushed and nodded. "Just... try and remember what the guys do on there. Okay?" He smiled and went to work.

He must have an excellent memory, because there was nothing that he was doing wrong. His fingers trailed to the cups of my top and pulled them down roughly, causing me to whimper. His eyes stayed fixed on mine. We didn't kiss, but I wanted to see his face. Once my tits were set free, his hands cupped them and massaged gently, his thumbs grazing my nipples, causing my head to loll back. He took that as his invitation to ravage my neck and collar bone. _Just a little lower Eddie boy. _And he complied with my wishes. His mouth made their it's way to my girls and his tongue lapped at my right nipple while his thumb danced across my left.

I arched my back, because damn his mouth felt fan-fucking-tastic, and that urged him on. He brought the tip into his mouth and sucked and nipped at my nipple, causing me to moan and whimper. All the while, his hips ground into me, causing a torturous delicious friction on my lady bits.

His lips traveled even lower, now going toward my stomach and I almost freaked out, and then he untied the sides of my bikini bottom, letting the front fall away and reveal my nether zone. I heard a sharp intake of breath. "You don't have to do that, Edward." I moaned. The cool air hitting me and the combination of his hot breath was killing me.

"I want to. Please let me do this to you, Bella." Well shit. Don't have to tell me twice. I nodded and he knelt down, his head in perfect position to taste all that Bella has to offer. He kissed the insides of my thighs and continued the kissing patterns until he reached the mother land.

_**EPOV:**_

I can't believe I'm doing this. Holy fuck. I've never so much as received a hand job, let alone fucked a girl. Not just any girl, Bella. Who just so happens to have been on my radar all day. I wanted to take her the first time I saw her today, and this was about to happen. Am I disappointed that it's not Lauren? Hell no. Bella is fucking hot. Do I still like Lauren? Of course. I believe that this experience will help me in the future with the girl of my dreams.

I could smell Bella's arousal, and my dick twitched in my pants. Is this why guys like doing this? I mean, she smells phenomenal. Damn. I took one long lick from her hole to her clit, and she arched back and moaned loudly. God, she tastes too damn good.

Remembering all the porn we watched, I spread her legs apart and got a better look at my goal. My middle finger hesitantly made it's way to her entrance, and I rubbed against it a little, collected moisture that had dripped out. I slowly pushed my finger in, and realized that Bella was really tight. At that thought, I couldn't wait to slam my cock into her. _Wait. What the hell? _I shook that thought off, and figured I'd deal with the consequences later. _This is for Lauren. For us. _I kept telling myself. As my finger pumped in and out I flicked my tongue over her clit. I sucked and licked and nibbled on it, just as I'd seen done in the movies. The sounds coming out of her mouth were out of this world, and that shit was driving me insane. She asked me to add another finger, and I happily obliged. I was feeling braver now. I pumped faster and harder, even twisting my fingers to one side after I heard her make a specific noise, letting me know she enjoyed that in particular. So, I kept hitting that spot, and I felt her walls start to clench.

"So close. So good." She panted. That spurred me on further. I don't know why, but I felt the need to get her off. I wanted it. I needed it. I had to have. Everything was primal at this point. I was slowly becoming an animal, and Bella's pussy was my prey.

Finally, I felt a gush of hot liquid come from her hole, and without hesitation, I removed my fingers and lapped it up. It was just out of instinct. I kept her legs spread and I tongued her tight hole, practically fucking her with it. I must have been good at that, because she came again, just a little harder than before, and I'll be damned if she didn't taste like heaven.

She slumped back against the mirror and I kissed my way back up her body. "Fuck me." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." I said, my voice was all husky and low. God, I can't wait to plow into her. Over and over, make her beg me to let her come. My name coming off of those sweet lips. _The hell?_

I untied my trunks and dropped them, my erection springing free. Bella looked down and bit her lip and moaned. I couldn't help the smirk that was on my lips. Before I could do anything though, Bella spit on her hand and started stroking my dick. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as she brought her lips to my ear.

"You're going to fuck me, and you're going to do it right. Do you understand me?" I nodded and pretty sure I whimpered. "You will make me cum before you get yours, got it?" That kinda' pissed me off, and made me hot all at once, and before I knew it, I slammed my cock into her. Both us letting out a loud moan.

I had to stop myself for a moment, because riding Bella bare back was unbelievable, and the feeling of just thrusting into her that once was overwhelming. Plus, I am larger than the average guy. I don't know what kind of guys she'd been with, but I know that I'm not small by any means.

She ground her hips up, encouraging me to move, and move I did. _Damn, she's tight. Are all girls this tight? _I decided I didn't care. Fuck video games, pussy is where it's at. Correction. Bella's pussy is where it's at. Damn, why didn't I hit this back in the day?

My nerd was slowly exiting the building, packing up his shit, and moving the fuck out. The inner monster in me was moving in, and taking up permanent residence. I thrust into her repeatedly, not having any mercy. Her nails dug into my back, into my hair, my shoulders, anywhere she could. Then she pushed me away.

"What are you-" I got cut off by her hopping off the counter and turning around. "Shit." I groaned as her tight little ass wiggled in front of me.

"I want you to hit it from behind. Might as well have some experience in that too, yeah?" She smirked. Damnit. She's trying to kill me!

I leaned over her ass and spit, letting it run down to her crotch, and spread my spit with my fingers, and then I eased into her. _Holy fuck! She's even tighter this way. _I couldn't help the sounds coming out of my mouth at this point. I'm pretty sure I growled a couple of times. But, Bella was a trouper, and she was meeting me thrust for thrust. All you could hear was skin slapping and our breathing and panting, and moaning. I watched myself fuck her in the mirror. The look of pure bliss on her face almost throwing me over the edge.

"Touch yourself, Bella." I ordered. Where the courage came from? No idea. But, she complied, and reached between her legs and played with her clit. Moments later she was gasping, and her walls were clenching.

I couldn't help but to lick the bead of sweat that was dripping down her back. With one long swipe of my tongue up the length of her back, she shuddered and came all over me. I wasn't too far behind her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**So, they've fucked. Will it be awkward? Will he ignore her because he feels like a pervert? Remember, Edward was a hard core geek who happened to blessed with good genes. Will he forget about Lauren? What's going to happen with James or Jacob? Both guys are good guys in this story. **_


	7. I Hate Myself, That's All

_**Alrighty. So, when we left off last time, our two BFF's got their swerve on. Now what? You know I'm not going to let it be all good just because they got their rocks off. No, no, no. More drama shall ensue. If I went straight for the happy ending, there would be no more chapters, and we can't have that now, can we? Forge ahead, my little pilgrims!**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**BPOV:**_

Dear sweet baby Jesus. I slumped over the bathroom counter, panting and sweating and thoroughly fucked by Cullen of all people. I mean, not that I'm complaining, but how did we even get to that point? He pulled out of me and it took everything I had not to collapse with my knees being all shaky and stuff.

I turned around and he was cleaning himself up, adjusting his trunks and his hair and he gave me a sheepish smile.

"Thank you." He said.

"Uh. You're welcome?" I said, although it sounded much more like a question than anything.

"Well, I mean, I was really nervous, and you made it okay to want this. And... just it was amazing and thank you." He grinned.

I couldn't help but fucking giggle, because I just got boned by Cullen, and that shit made me giddy. I straightened myself up and he leaned in and planted a lingering kiss on my lips. I'm so in there!

"Well, I guess we should get back to the party. Don't people coming in here and wondering what we've been up to." He shrugged.

I smiled and he winked at me. Looks like Cullen got a bit of swagger now that he cashed in his V Card.

We left at separate times and when I found Alice and Rosalie they just cocked eyebrows at me and smirked. I blushed, because I was caught and I fucking knew it. Edward walked over to where Emmett and Jasper were, which was the grill, because my brother can't keep his fat hands off of the food for more than ten minutes or he's afraid he'll die of starvation.

"So, walk with us, talk with us..." Rosalie trailed off as she pulled me away from the crowd and prying ears.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, trying to be all nonchalant about it, but failing miserably. Damned traitor blush.

"For starters, I want to know why you were not in the place we left you an hour ago. Where were you?" Alice pushed.

"We went somewhere more private in order to... talk." I told her.

"Uh huh. Right. So, what was it that you talked about that's got him stealing glances at your ass right now?" Rosalie smirked. I turned toward Edward and sure as the world is round, he was staring at my ass like he wanted to get in that. His gaze flicked back to my face and he winked. Again. I blushed. Again.

"Ohhhhh. You did it!" Alice screamed and then covered her mouth, as I'm pretty sure any birds that were remotely around were now heading for the hills.

I noticed a few heads turned in order to see what the commotion was about and Rosalie pinched Alice's ribs. "The hell?" She yelled while rubbing her tender flesh.

"We did." I answered her.

Both girls started clapping and screaming loudly and I just bit my lip and looked back at Edward, who was talking to my brother and looking all kinds of hot.

"How was it?"

"How big is he?"

"Did he go down on you?"

"Did he cum in less than two minutes, because that's totally normal."

"Are his pubes bronze, too?"

I laughed at the last one. Out of all the questions they could ask, of course Rosalie asks that one.

"Fucking fabulous, around 9 inches and thick, hell yes he did, surprisingly no, and I didn't pay that close of attention to his pubes. Sorry, Rosalie." I answered in order of their rapid fire questions.

Rosalie snapped her fingers. "Damn." We all laughed about it. Today is turning out to be pretty fucking good.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Edward and I talked and hung out throughout the Luau. It was fun. No awkwardness. There were no more stolen moments between us, except maybe some smoldering glances, but other than that, everything seemed to be good.

"Alright! It's karaoke time!" Alice squealed over the mic. "Now, there's a little known fact about Edward and Bella." I blanched at this. Shit. I hope she doesn't tell. "These both can sing like it's nobody's business. So, I suggest you guys get on the ball and request something for them to sing. Let me know what you want, and I'll pick the songs! Yay!"

She bounded off of the stage and I looked over at Edward and saw him pinch the bridge of his nose. He hated being put on front street. Hell, so did I. I was so not drunk enough for this shit.

People started going up to Alice and telling her songs for us to sing, I'm positive. We all sat back and drank copious amounts of alcohol while the first singer started. Emmett. Oh Jesus.

I busted out laughing when I recognized the song from high school.

_I was gonna' clean my room, until I got high.._

_I was gonna' get up and find the boom, until I got high.._

_My room is still messed up, and I know why. Yeah..._

_Because I got high, because I got high, because I got high..._

He continued with the song and everybody was laughing and singing along with it. It was an Emmett tradition to sing this song anytime there was a party. I smiled at the thought of it.

The next person up was Jasper. Just looking at him you would think he's this proper preppy sort of guy. No ma'am. He's a country boy at heart, how he got that way, we have no idea. I grinned at his song.

_Girl you've never known no one like me.._

_Up there in your high society..._

_They might tell you I'm no good..._

_girl you need to understand, just who I am._

_I may be a real bad boy, but baby I'm a real good man._

All of the girls were out of their seats screaming and swooning over him. I had to admit, it was pretty sexy.

I was slamming my drinks by this point and I laughed at some of the songs that were being sang, and was impressed by others. Then, Alice got back on the microphone.

"Okay. Now, we need Edward to come up here. He's gonna' sing 'That's All' by Genesis. This was suggested by his mom, so I can't tell her no. Not to mention, he does a damned good job at it."

Edward blushed and ran up on stage. I could tell he definitely had a more confident air about him. It was definitely a turn on.

There was a keyboard sat up, and I grinned at the memory that he always played the keyboard part of the song. He said it made him feel more connected to it.

_**Just as I thought it was going alright  
I find out I'm wrong, when I thought I was right  
s'always the same, it's just a shame, that's all  
I could say day, and you'd say night  
tell me it's black when I know that it's white  
always the same, it's just a shame, that's all**_

He looked at me and smiled. I winked at him._****_

I could leave but I won't go  
though my heart might tell me so  
I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes  
but why does it always seem to be  
me looking at you, you looking at me  
it's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all

Turning me on, turning me off,  
making me feel like I want too much  
living with you's just putting me through it all of the time  
running around, staying out all night  
taking it all instead of taking one bite  
living with you's just putting me through it all of the time

His eyes didn't stray from me. Then I wondered if he was trying to convey a message to me. But, I was too fucking drunk to notice._****_

I could leave but I won't go  
well it'd be easier I know  
I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes  
why does it always seem to be  
me looking at you, you looking at me  
it's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all

Truth is I love you  
more than I wanted to  
there's no point in trying to pretend  
there's been no-one who  
makes me feel like you do  
say we'll be together till the end

His stare was so intense, you would swear there was nobody else in the room. My breath hitched when he sang this part. Did he love me? Was he admitting it in a song?_****_

I could leave but I won't go  
it'd be easier I know  
I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes  
so why does it always seem to be  
me looking at you, you were looking at me  
it's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all

But I love you  
more than I wanted to  
there's no point in trying to pretend  
there's been no-one who  
makes me feel like you do  
say we'll be together till the end

He was really getting into it. His voice growling out at the right parts. It was like he was really trying to get it through to me. I hope it was me, anyway._****_

But just as I thought it was going alright  
I find out I'm wrong when I thought I was right  
it's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all  
Well I could say day, and you'd say night  
tell me it's black when I know that it's white  
it's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all

That's all 

I was swooning and all hot by the time he was done. I went to go greet him off the stage but was cock blocked by fucking Lauren. She grabbed his face, kissed him, told him it was the hottest thing she'd ever seen, and he fucking kissed her back. Mother fucker.

I can't win. Alice must've seen this, because she interfered before Lauren suffered a beat down. Whore.

"Bella, I'm sorry. He's drunk." Alice tried to reason, but I wasn't hearing it.

"I know what song I'm singing. You know the drill. Do it." I told Alice.

"Bell-"

"I said I want to sing my song. Please." I seethed. I looked over to see that Edward was now sitting down with Lauren in his lap. I wanted to puke in her face.

"Okay! That was really great Edward. Bella's up next. You guys will know the song." She clapped and everyone cheered for me.

I got up on the stage and took a deep breath before getting into the mind set, as the music flowed from the speakers.

I kept my eyes on Edward.

_**Midnight gettin' uptight where are you  
You said you'd meet me now its quarter to two  
I know I'm hangin but I'm still wantin' you**_

My gaze was intense. I could almost feel the heat coming off of it._****_

Hey jack its a fact they're talkin' in town  
I turn my back and you're messin' around  
I'm not really jealous don't like lookin' like a clown

I think of you every night and day  
You took my heart then you took my pride away

I hate myself for loving you  
Can't break free from the the things that you do  
I wanna walk but I run back to you thats why  
I hate myself for loving you

I felt tears stinging my eyes, but I held them back. That fucking asshole._****_

Daylight spent the night without you  
But Ive been dreamin' bout the lovin' you do  
I wont be as angry bout the hell you put me through

Hey man bet you can treat me right  
You just don't know what you was missin' last night  
I wanna see your face and say forget it just from spite

I hate myself for loving you  
Cant break free from the the things that you do  
I wanna walk but I run back to you, thats why  
I hate myself for loving you

I hate myself for loving you  
Cant break free from the things that you do  
I wanna walk but I run back to you thats why  
I hate myself for loving you

I think of you every night and day  
You took my heart then you took my pride away

People were singing now, and I was really feeling it. I even got down in Edward's face by this point. He looked terrified. He should be._****_

I hate myself for loving you  
Cant break free from the the things that you do  
I wanna walk but I run back to you thats why  
I hate myself for loving you  
I hate myself for loving you  
I hate myself for loving you 

He stood up and walked to the edge of the stage.

"You were great, Bells." He smiled. "I don't think I've ever heard you sing with so much conviction."

"Fuck you." I spat and punched him in his beautiful face. "Have fun with your skeazy whore."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**So, I think this was a pretty intense chapter. Especially on Bella's part. I told you there would be plenty of drama. Of course, EPOV will be the next chapter. So, what is your favorite part of this chapter?**_


	8. WTF! I Can't Win

_**Didn't think I'd leave ya'll hanging did you? I have a lot going on right now. So, I'm trying to update soon. If you follow my other stories, please know that I plan on updating those as well. Now, we get to Eddie boy's POV.**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**EPOV:**_

Okay. Why did she just punch me in the face? I mean, I was just sitting there, happily cuddled up with Lauren, and Bella gives me death glares the whole time she's singing, and punches me in the face.

"O.M.G. Are you okay Eddie?" Lauren shrieked. I rubbed my jaw. She could pack a punch.

"Yes. I'm good. Could you excuse me, just a moment?" I asked her and she nodded. I kissed her forehead and wandered off to find Bella. And some ice for my face.

Alice and Rosalie were giving me the evil eye, and Emmett and Jasper would giving me looks that were a mixture between sympathy and "I should kick your ass some more, just for good measure."

I ran through the house, searching top to bottom, but Bella was nowhere to be found. And, now that I thought about it, neither was James. Or Jacob. The fuck? I'm not positive as to why that bothered me so much, that Bella would be anywhere near those two, but it just does.

My search ended up outside, and I found Bella toking it up with those two bags of douche. I walked up to her and grabbed her arm.

"What the fuck, Bella." I sneered. "Seriously? You're getting high right now? They could have laced that shit."

"Like you give a fuck. How about you go off with Peroxide Barbie, and leave me the fuck alone." She spat at me.

Her icy tone hurt my feelings. I'll admit it. "What's gotten into you, Bella?"

She laughed bitterly. "Well, earlier, it was you. But, apparently you forgot all about that once Lauren stuck her herpes infested tongue down your throat."

"Since when did you get so offended about Lauren and I?" I yelled.

"Does it really matter, Edward? Honestly? You just don't get it. You don't see it. Not at all. And, if you can't see what is so obviously in front of you, then I shouldn't have to explain things to you. It's not worth my breath." She stated, brushing past me and back to the party.

I can't win. Not for anything. Not with Bella.

I mean, yeah. We shared something earlier that nobody will be able to duplicate for me. Never in a million years. And, I couldn't help it. The way she looked at me. Talked to me. Felt wrapped around me. It was almost perfect. Not once did I think about Lauren. There was only Bella and I in that moment. And, to be honest, I had pretty much forgotten about Lauren as I was singing. To Bella. I knew she loved that song. Why is she freaking out? Doesn't she want me to be happy? I'd want her to be happy, unless of course, it had to do with Jacob or James. Those tools can go suck each other off for all I give a shit. Just as long as they stay away from my Bella.

Speaking of shit.

"You blew it, Jackass." James laughed.

"Blew what? You macking on Bella while she's high and drunk and clearly pissed off?"

He gave me a look as if to say I were retarded. "Dude. She's freaking crazy about your stupid ass. Why the hell else would she fuck you and then punch you in the grill afterward? If you were just some play thing, she'd gave a shit less. Wouldn't have bothered her."

"You're full of shit, James. Bella and I are only friends. Best friends. I can't honestly believe that she has any sort of feelings for me." I tried to walk off, but he caught my arm.

"Jasper told me, you know. He didn't mean to, but apparently Bella has been harboring some strong feelings for quite awhile. And, you just blew it. Big time. And, also from what I hear, that Lauren chick was a total bitch to you back in high school. So, can you honestly not feel like a complete tool right now, knowing that you've had someone this whole time, who worships the ground you walk on, and are risking something great, for someone who gets your dick hard."

Who knew James was so insightful. Must be the weed talking. Which is why I won't take anything he says too seriously.

I walked back out to the party and "Lollipop" by Framing Hanley was playing. Bella was grinding on Jacob Black, and I wanted to rip his face off. Lauren sauntered up to me, looking cute, and pulled me onto the dance floor, where she began to grind on me. And, for the life of me, the only thing I could think about, was Bella and I on the dance floor. Something stirred inside of me, and it was an aching pain. Hurt.

My eyes darted over to Bella and Jacob and I wanted to throw up. Had James been right? Did she really love me? Impossible.

As the night wore down, I found myself alone in my bedroom. My thoughts were mixed between Bella and Lauren. It seemed as if Lauren did a complete 180 tonight. She wasn't trying to do anything to spite Bella, that I know of. And, Bella... she was trying to get me to see her feelings for me, hence the amazing sex.

Then, I got a knock on my door. "Come in." I yelled. Too lazy to care.

And there she was. Bella. In a trench coat. So many things went through my head right then. I wondered instantly if she were naked.

"Edward. I just wanted to come by and apologize about the eye. I hope you and Lauren are happy together. Honestly." She turned to walk out, but I managed to jump up and stop her.

"What's with the trench coat, Bella?"

She blushed. "I had nothing else to wear, so I borrowed Alice's trench coat to wear home."

I swallowed thickly. "What's underneath the trench coat?"

She giggled. "Nothing."

I went hard. Instantly. And I found myself crashing my lips to hers. Again. Apparently, this was going to be a reoccuring thing.

She walked me backward to my bed and straddled me. I was only in my boxers, and I realized that there wasn't much separating us. She opened up her coat and revealed her sexy body to me. I hadn't seen it bare, yet. Not totally.

"Now that you've seen nothing is under this coat, what did you plan to do about it?" She asked, seductively.

And, so I showed her. Three times. After I went down on her, which is now my favorite hobby, I managed to fuck her three times until the sun came up. We started at midnight. We lasted til sunrise. Do the math there.

When I did wake up, Bella was laying on her stomach, hair splayed on the pillow. Her back bare to me. She was beautiful. My phone vibrated and I reached over to look at it. It was a text from Lauren. And then I felt like the biggest asshole. She texted to see if I was feeling okay, because I left the party early. And, here I was, laying naked in bed with Bella.

I texted her back, telling her I'd pick her up for lunch, and crept to the bathroom and started my day, leaving Bella asleep on my bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Okay, so how big of a douche is Edward? He gets it on repeatedly, and still goes back to Lauren. He's starting to see that there's more to her than just looks, or so he thinks. He's still oblivious to Bella, and I can't wait to write the chapter where she makes him realize how much she loves him. Already have it planned in my head.**_


	9. AN

_**Okay. I just want to thank all of you who have been following my stories. **_

_**However.....**_

_**I have a couple of things I'm going to stop, or put on hiatus.**_

_**The one I'm deleting is "Area 82." I thought I'd get a bigger response for it, but it's not happening.**_

_**Now, on hiatus for the time being is Boyfriend for Hire and The Attic.**_

_**Breaking the Rules and Take a Chance on Me are my most popular stories. I'll continue to work on those until they are finished. **_

_**If, and only if, I get a sudden burst of inspiration, I'll write chapters for the others.**_

_**I've been asked to write a Jacob and Bella story, as I'm sort of neutral about the subject, I am going to give it a go. So, if you're a fan of my work, at least give the story a chance.**_

_**On another note, I've also been practically BEGGED to write more Em/Bella and J/B stories. Those are things I'm going to work on in the future as well. **_

_**If any of my readers have any suggestions on story ideas that they'd like to see made into a reality on here, let me know, and I'll do my best to make that happen.**_

_**Believe me when I say, I am not giving up on the other two stories that are going to be on hiatus. I love them just as much as the others, and I plan to finish them.**_

_**I appreciate all the support you all have given me, and I hope you continue to read my things for a while yet!**_

_**Hugs!**_

_**Kristen**_


	10. Brother Bear Gets Serious

_**Sorry that it's been so long for me updating! But, I'm now unemployed, therefore, hopefully I can give my stories my undivided attention, eh? Last we read, Edward screwed Bella's brains out for hours on end, and then left her naked and alone in his bed to hang out with Lauren. Can we say douche? The drama is only getting started. Brace yourselves for a Bitchy Bella Blowout in this chapter! (evil laugh)**_

_**Again, I own nothing, but Edward naked in my dreams. And when I say Edward, I mean Robert Pattinson. Mmmm. Er. Ok. Onward!**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**BPOV:**_

God. Last night, well, this morning, had been nothing short of incredible. Had I know Edward had all that man to him, I would've just threw myself at him shamelessly a long time ago! I rolled over and stretched, loosening up my sore body, to find that Edward wasn't there. I strained my ears to listen for his shower running, but I didn't hear anything, although, I could smell his soap, so I assumed he'd just gotten up to get a start on his day.

I freshened up and walked downstairs, expecting him to be sitting at the kitchen table with his coffee, as was his morning routine, but he wasn't there, either. Jasper came bounding down the stairs moments later.

"Heya Bella. What're you doing here? Edward left about a half an hour ago." He pointed his thumb toward the door. I furrowed my eyebrows in total confusion.

"He did?" I asked. "I ended up staying here last night with him, but I would've thought he'd have woken me up if he were leaving." I shrugged. "Where'd he go, anyway? Getting some breakfast?"

"Didn't he leave you a note or anything?" He asked, suddenly sounding scared.

"Uh, no. That's why I assumed he went to go get some food." I looked at him, trying to figure out what he was hiding.

"Oh. Well, I'm just going to go back upstairs, and do anything else but this." He hurried out before he ran back upstairs and away from the line of fire.

What the fuck was going on around here? Why is everybody acting weird? And where the fuck was Edward?

I tried to text him, to let him know that I needed a ride home, since nobody else was willingly talking to me, or too busy. He texted me back, saying he was too busy, and to call a cab or something.

I felt tears pooling in my eyes. By this point, it was getting dark out, and all I wanted to do was go home and die. He'd been avoiding me.

Alice finally came down to get me, and tell me that she was lending me some pajamas for movie night at my brother's house. I took her little shorts and tank top, threw my hair up in a loose bun, and threw on my flip flops.

We rolled out of the Cullen house and toward my brother's.

"How come Edward's been avoiding me all day?" I asked. I couldn't stand the silence.

"He hasn't. Not without reason. Look, that's for him to discuss with you, okay?" Jasper was feeling uneasy about the direction of this conversation.

"No, not really. It's not okay. I just don't feel like getting the cold shoulder from him at the moment. He used me and then walked away from me for the entire day." I sulked. I felt angry tears beginning to form.

"Look, he's out with Lauren." Alice finally told me.

"He what?" I whispered, the tears making their way out.

"Alice!" Jasper scolded.

"No, Jasper. This is bullshit. He fucks her blind, and then gets a text from Lauren, asking to hang out today. That's dirty. Lauren is a no good bitch, and Edward's too blind to see her for what she really is. He's got this preconceived notion that she's all good and grand. But, she isn't. And look at Bella! How can you sit here and try to defend him, while she's all torn up about it. How would you feel if I'd done that to you, and you were withheld information, huh?" She ranted.

I'd have laughed, if I weren't so upset. Her little tiny self ranting was one of the funniest things ever.

"You're right. But, I didn't want to get involved in this. This is between those two." He huffed, pulling into my brother's driveway.

We sat around for a little while, waiting on Edward to finally show up. Emmett ordered pizzas, and when the doorbell rang, I volunteered to get up to answer it.

I dug into my wallet for some money. "Keep the-"

But I cut myself off, because there at the door, was Edward, with his tongue shoved down Lauren's throat, and her legs straddling his waist, her hands fisted in his hair.

"Oh, hey Bells!" He smiled at me. Fucking smiled.

I flipped him off and went back into the living room.

"Aw man? Where's the pizza little sister?" Emmett, the ever so clueless wonder, asked me.

Rose gave me a sympathetic look. She saw Lauren and Edward walk in, hand in hand, wiping their mouths, and the evidence of their makeout session, off.

"Fuck your pizza, I'm out of here." I told him, wrangling up my things. He didn't live that far from dad's. It would only be about a thirty minute walk from here, and it was a nice night.

"Bells?" Edward looked confused for a second.

"Don't." I told him. "You don't get the right to call me that. Not anymore." I seethed, getting angrier at myself, as angry tears began to fill my eyes.

"Just. Just let me give you a ride home." He sounded so sad. Fuck his feelings. Obviously he didn't have any care for mine when he decided to rape Lauren's face in front of me.

"No. I'll walk. I'd rather not be anywhere near you right now." I turned around and waved at everybody else. "I'll see you guys at the wedding." And I turned around and stomped out of the front door.

I made it about halfway home and I saw my big brother's jeep pull up beside me.

"Hey little lady." He smiled sadly at me. I broke down. He finally got it, and he came to rescue me, just like he always did. "Come on. Let's go for a ride."

I hopped up in his jeep and he took me out to La Push. We sat down at our old spot, one we used to hang out at as kids.

"So, you wanna' tell me what all of that was about back there?" He asked after awhile.

"Not really." I whispered.

"Okay. Obviously Cullen did something wrong. I really don't want to know any of the intimate details, but I think I get the gist of it. He's an idiot, Baby Bells. Plain and simple." He wrapped his arms around me and drew me into his side.

"But, how can you be with somebody, and then just walk away, like nothing ever happened?" I sniffled.

"Again, I get the idea of what went on between you two, but I am just going to warn you now, that I am possibly going to injure him severely. If he can't be the man you need and want, baby sister, then he doesn't deserve your love." Emmett said into my hair. It made me cry harder, because I rarely got to see the sweet side of my dopey brother. "You know, I always knew you were crazy about him. I always wondered, why Cullen? He was a nerd for the most part, but I knew he was your best friend." He paused. "But, I'd see the way he'd look at you sometimes. It didn't happen often, but it was like you were the only person in the world, Bells. I think he loves you, even if he doesn't realize it, yet. But, that doesn't excuse anything he did. A real man isn't going to use you for sex and then turn around the next day and get with another girl. Especially, if the girl he used is his best friend in the world."

I sobbed into his side, just taking in his words. I haven't cried this hard since my mother died.

"But, why me? I mean, am I that bad? Am I so bad that I don't deserve to be loved, the way that I love him?" I sobbed. I felt tears fall into my hair. Emmett was crying with me.

"Sh. Bells. You're strong, beautiful, talented, funny, and good hearted. It's his own fault. You do deserve love. You probably deserve it more than anybody. None of this is your fault. You can't help what your heart wants, baby sister. Love isn't just something you can turn off and on. It's stronger than all of the gravity in the world. And, when it gets a hold of you, it doesn't let go. But, what you make of it, what you do with it, that's something different altogether." He pointed out.

I started giggling at this point. "What?" He asked. Chuckling with me.

"When the hell did you get all emo?" I laughed.

"Hey!" he feigned shock, grabbing his heart. "Big guys have feelings, too. Little sister. Come on, let's get you home."

He took me home, and fell into a fitful sleep. Dreamless. Black. Destitute. Just like my chest, since my heart had been ripped out just hours before.

_**JPOV: (That's right, Jasper is making an appearance)**_

It was super shitty of Edward to bring Lauren with him tonight. He knew what the fuck he was doing. He knew what he did with Bella last night, hell I think the entire house heard what he was doing to her. Then he just goes off and lolly gags around with Lauren of all people. Why is he so stupid, that he can't see perfection, when it's sitting in front of his face?

When Emmett left to chase Bella down, I pulled my brother outside yo have a little man to ass talk with him.

"How stupid can you be?" I started in on him. I wasted no time with it.

"What? What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You serious right now? Because, If memory serves, you fucked Bella ten ways to Tuesday all night through the morning, and then left her... alone... while you went off with fucking Lauren? Then you had the nerve to show up with her, sucking her face off while Bella was here?" I mean, how dumb can he be?

"Look, I don't need your lecture, DAD, but Bella and I are just friends. She knows how I feel about Lauren." H e shrugged, as if it were no big deal at all.

"And what about what you feel for Bella?" I asked. I knew he loved her, even if he couldn't admit it to himself.

"What about her? She's just my friend, Jazz. It's not my fault that she got all emo on me in there. What happened between us was a mistake. Trust me when I say, it isn't going to happen again." He said, sounding rather proud of himself.

"You know what? I really thought you were a decent guy. Out of every guy I knew, I thought you'd be a man and step up and admit when you're wrong, or hurt someone. But, no. You can't do it. You get some pussy for once in your life, from your BEST friend, and then you turn into a major asshole. You really hurt her feelings, dude. Not only did you ditch her this morning, but you left her alone all day. We all had to avoid her, because we didn't want to hurt her any further by explaining that you were off fucking with Lauren." I explained.

"It's none of her business where I go or who I hang out with. Why would it matter to her anyway? We're friends. She should be happy that I'm getting my chance." He seethed.

"No, that's where you're wrong. The best chance you could ever have just walked out the door, and left her heart ripped up in your hands, you selfish prick." His face blanched. "Oh yeah? You didn't realize she was in love with you, did you? Apparently not. She's been in love with you for fucking years. Years! She's the one who stood up for you when Lauren called you a loser in front of the whole school, and she's the one that held your hand through all of your insecurities, and listened to you pour your heart out over that bitch. And she loved you the whole time. And she took it, because that's what love is. She loves you so fiercely, that she endured watching you pine away over someone else, just because she wanted and still wants you to be happy." I turned to walk back in the house, but thought I'd add another little thing to the conversation. "You better fucking fix this before you go back home. You do still live with her, you know."

I walked back into the house, not bothering to look back at my pathetic excuse for a brother. Emmett came back about an hour later, and Edward was still outside.

"You need to go." He looked at Lauren.

"What? Why do I need to leave?" She whined.

"Because I said so. You weren't even invited. I don't know what Eddie was thinking when he thought it was okay to bring you around, knowing Bella doesn't exactly think kind things about you, but you're not welcomed in my house. Not after how shitty you were to her and Eddie growing up. Go." He pointed at the door.

He grabbed two beers. "Where's Eddie at anyway? I have to have to some words with him."

I pointed to the back deck and he made his way out with the beers.

_**EMPOV:**_

"So, I kicked your girlfriend out. You probably want to go chase her down. Since you let my sister almost walk home." I handed him a beer. "But, not until you and I have a little chat."

"What more is there to talk about? Everyone hates me." He took a sip of his beer.

"Nah. Pissed off? Hell yes. And Bella certainly doesn't hate you. She should, but she doesn't." I told him.

"Look, I know everybody is telling me that she was in love with me or whatever, but I can't be like that with her. She's my best friend." He shrugged.

I took a deep breath. "Let me ask you this." He gave me that look as if to tell me to continue. "Were you thinking that she was just your best friend when you were sleeping with her?"

He hung his head low. "No." He said quietly.

"Let me say one more thing, and then I promise you can go." I told him, polishing off my beer.

"Okay."

"Think about all of the times that Lauren and her cronies put you down. How it made you feel. Now, you think about who was there, each and every time to put you back together. You better make sure your decision is worth the hurt and the loss if you pick Lauren. I can tell you, she isn't much different than she was in high school. She's still superficial and conniving." I stood up and patted his shoulder. "Oh, and don't you ever think about bringing Lauren back to this house. And I can't be responsible for anything Bella might say or do in the future to her or to you. Fair warning, which is more than you should be getting right now."

_**EPOV:**_

I just got my ass chewed by everybody. I had one of the best days of my life just hanging out with Lauren. We went and walked on the beach, held hands, got some ice cream and lunch together. We talked about everything from music to movies. Granted, she didn't like hardly anything that I liked, but it was nice getting to know about her.

I had no idea that Bella was in love with me. She never really showed it. And, did I love her, too? I don't think so. She's my best friend in the world. But, Jasper was right. I needed to fix this and get my best friend back. We do have to live together when we get back to New York.

Do I hate myself for what I did to her? Yes. Do I hate what we shared together? Never.

I went home, after I found Lauren walking home and gave her a ride, and lay in bed, thoughts of Bella clouding my mind.

I remembered every smile she ever threw my way. Every joke she told. The sound of her laughter. I remembered how she held my hand every time Lauren turned down my advances or made fun of me, just for being a nerd in general. She's always been there. She's always been my sidekick.

I thought about getting to know Lauren today. How much different she was than Bella. She didn't have a whole lot in common with me, but I chalked that up to opposites attract. She was sweet, and down to earth, something I didn't expect from her at all. She apologized for the way she treated me in high school, and said that she let the whole hype of being popular get in the way of getting to know me, and she admitted that she always thought I had amazing green eyes, to which I blushed.

Then she kissed me, and it was way different from Bella. Everything about her was different from Bella. Where Bella laughed, it was so full of life and you laughed with her, and when Lauren laughed, it was sweet, but not as contagious. Bella's smile was enough to melt your heart, while Lauren's was just enough to warm it up a bit.

I lay there for what must have been a couple of hours, just thinking about the direction this was heading, and did I want to throw my friendship away for the girl of my dreams?

Right before I went to sleep, I knew my answer. Because only one person flooded my mind. I had made a choice, and I hope that it was the right one.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Ruh Roh. Edward's not a very smart man, is he? And that never ends good, the whole pick one over the other. **_

_**What was your favorite part? And, I cried a little while I wrote Emmett's speech to Bella. It was a little sad, because I just picture a big teddy bear of a man with his baby sister and it is just all gooey and sweet.**_


	11. White Wedding

_**Okay. Love your reactions to the last chapter. Good stuff, eh? Edward's a mega douche when it comes to Bella. Anyway, onward!**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**BPOV:**_

I skipped out on the rest of the festivities that Alice had thrown together. I don't need this shit. I seriously don't need Edward flaunting that blond bitch in my face anymore than he has. I was stupid enough to think that he would want me after our sexcapades, but now he'll be dickmatizing Lauren instead of me.

I called David the next morning after the epic heart failure I had after I saw him sucking face with the bimbo. He felt bad for me, naturally, because he knew how hard I loved, love, Edward.

Speaking of Edward. I haven't talked to him since that night. We were avoiding each other like the plague. Alice and Rose tried to talk to me about it, but I wasn't trying to hear it. I made my mind up after that night, and I wasn't going to put myself through this. I couldn't do it. He had to know by now how I felt, and he clearly didn't return those feelings for me. So, I'm done.

We did rehearsal dinner last night, and I didn't even look at Edward once. Our only interaction was when we had to walk down the aisle together, and both of us were tense the entire time. Lauren, of course, was waiting in the wings for him when we were done. Probably waiting to launch her newest brand of STD on his unsuspecting ass. Bitch. Did I mention I hate the ground that she walks on? Just so we're clear on this.

Emmett got all concernicus over me after that night, and was playing brother bear the rest of the time. He shot Edward some harsh glances from time to time. Well, who I assumed was Edward. See, the thing is, you just don't fuck with me as far as Emmett is concerned. He will kill a dude for breathing wrong in my direction.

Enough about me. It's now their wedding day, and I can't wait to get the fuck out of dodge and back to New York. Hopefully Edward doesn't follow me. I really don't want to deal with him any time soon, if we're being honest.

So, here I stand, with a freaked out pixie, trying to calm her nerves before she blows chunks all over the place or something. Because, let's be real here, my stomach wouldn't be able to handle that. Nope.

"Alice, calm down." I tried to soothe her, but then she shot daggers in my direction. "You're marrying Jasper. Remember him? The love of your life. When you get out there, just focus on him, okay?"

She took a few deep breaths and nodded, giving me the thumbs up, because all of that fucked up breathing was probably messing with her vocal chords or something. Carlisle came in and let us know it was time to get this show on the road. I adjusted my girls and walked out into the hall, unfortunately to Edward's awaiting arm.

"You look beautiful, Bella." He whispered.

"Fuck off, Edward. Let's just get this over with and we can pretend like we don't know each other for the rest of the night, okay?" I said through my teeth. Yeah, maybe it was harsh, but I'm a bitch.

"Sorry." He murmered. Damn straight, kid!

"Canon" by Pachelbel came through the church and we waited behind the other two couples ahead of us, as we were the best man and maid of honor. I was touching him a little too long for my taste, and pondered if Alice would be really pissed off if I just shoved them down the aisle. Yeah. She probably wouldn't be too happy about that.

Once we were on our way, I felt my heart drop into my gut. The thoughts of what I wanted with Edward, and still wished I could have with him were doing serious things to my brain. We walked side by side down the aisle and it was all I could do to not sob out. Lauren was sitting there all googly eyed, staring at Edward like he was a piece of meat, and I fought the urge to flip her off in God's house. It was truly tempting. Well, that was the least violent of the things that I wanted to do.

We had made our way to our destination, and I practically ran to my side like my ass was on fire. Alice looked gorgeous, and I saw tears spring into Jasper's eyes, and I just wanted to walk over and hug him or something.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to join in holy union Mary Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock Cullen. Love is a sacred bond shared between two people and vowed before God. If there is anyone who believes that these two should not be wed, please speak now, or forever hold your peace." The minister said. I looked around nervously, just hoping someone would say something so I could take out my frustration on their face. But, alas, everyone was being good. Party poopers.

"Do you, Jasper, take Alice to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health, for better for worse, from this day forward? As long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And Alice, do you take Jasper to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health, for better or for worse, from this day forward? As long as you both shall live?"

Alice wiped her eyes. "I do."

The minister smiled. "The couple has decided to do their own vows before they exchange rings." He motioned for dicktard to hand him the rings and prompted Jasper, the only decent of the two brothers, to recite his vows.

"Alice, I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you, darlin'. Nothing in this world would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life with you, making you realize my love for you. My devotion. You are the flame that ignites my very soul. I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I love you."

I had to choke back my tears, because if I wasn't already emotional, I am now. Damn you, Jasper. And your smooth ways! He slipped the ring on her finger and Alice went next.

"Jazzy, you are more than my husband. You're my other half. My soul. My heart. Each day with you is special and I can only imagine the days to come. You are the better part of me. I love you so much." A kamikaze tear slid down her face.

"Well now. With the power vested in me, but the state of Washington and in the eyes of God, I pronounce you Husband and Wife. Jasper, you may kiss your bride."

Jasper grabbed her face and kissed her with all he had as the entire congregation went nuts. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips. I had to keep it there for as long as I could, because in just a few short moments I'd have to dance with Captain Douche and deliver my Maid of Honor speech. Yay me.

Once pictures were done we headed to the reception hall to do the whole get up that follows this shit. I was secretly glad that we were doing the speeches and all that stuff and then the dance. Because, if I had my way, I'd be on the next flight out to New York. That's my plan, anyway.

After we were all seated, Edward clinked his glass and I hoped it would break and a stray piece would fly out into the crowd and pierce Lauren's black heart. But, alas, I wasn't so lucky. Damn.

"What can I say about my big brother?" Edward started. "Well, he's been the person to steer me in the right direction, even when I know I'm doing something wrong. He's been a best friend. I remember the day he met Alice. His whole face was practically glowing. I think even then he knew that he was going to marry her. I'm just glad he got around to it. I wish you guys all the happiness in the world. You deserve it." Everyone did their whole "to Alice and Jasper" thing and suddenly it was my turn.

"Hey everyone. I don't know why, but I didn't write out some elaborate speech or anything. So, I'm just going to wing it. And, I hope somebody is filming this, because it could potentially be embarrassing, and that could win you $10,000 on AFHV." I cleared my throat, but at least everybody was laughing. "So, I've lived in this place for quite some time. When the Cullens moved in, everybody wanted a piece of Jasper. But, he met the phenomenon that was Alice Brandon. The other girls never stood a chance." I smiled down at them. "Not everybody finds what you two have. People should only be so lucky. You two are two halves that make up a whole. Best friends." I winced as I unintentionally looked at Edward. My eyes started to well up. Fucking traitor tears. You bastards. "I hope your life is filled with all the happiness and disgustingly sweet moments that you see on Leave it to Beaver or the Brady Bunch." Everyone laughed. "To the bride and groom." Everyone did their thing and it was time to eat and cut the cake.

It was actually quite humorous to watch Jasper get scared shitless of Alice. She threatened to spear him with her heel if he ruined her makeup. She takes the fun out of everything. Her reasoning for not smashing cake in his face is because his tux was an Armani, and she said that's like desecrating the Gods or something.

They had their dance, and it was beautiful. It made me tear up, thinking of what I'll never have, yet again. And, I know that Alice had good intentions with the whole bridal party dancing with their respective opposites in the wedding. I mean hell, at the time, she thought it would be good to be close to Edward in a romantic setting. Now, not so much.

"Love Remains the Same" by Gavin Rossdale came on for our song, and I immediately wanted to shoot myself in the foot to get out of it.

"Bella, would you please let me talk to you?" Edward had to open his mouth and all of his velvety sexiness was oozing from his innocent little words. Fucker.

"What do you want to say, Edward? What is there to say? You picked Lauren. Great. Good. Congratulations." I sneered.

"Bella, I never wanted to hurt you. You need to realize this." He pleaded.

I sighed. "Edward. I just feel stupid. You know what? Let's just not talk, because I want to rip your dick off right about now." I seethed. He nodded and rested his chin on top of my head and I wanted to cry. It was such an intimate thing to do. It's something he'd always done with me. It was our thing. He's never done that with anybody else, and that made me feel special. Even still.

When the dance finished, he kissed my temple, another thing he'd always done. He said it would always be his little gesture for me, because nobody else was special enough to get it. However, he left without another word, and for that I was grateful.

Emmett grabbed my hand and made me dance with him. "The Humpty Dance" was playing, and I had tears in my eyes from laughing at the worst dance moves of all time, all coming from the person I claim as a brother.

"Emmett, the last I checked, 'the sprinkler' was not awesome." I laughed.

"Don't knock the moved, little sister. Rose loves 'em." He waggled his eyebrows.

She snorted. "I don't love you for your dance skills, honey. No offense, they're God awful."

I was thoroughly enjoying the razzing of my brother. Good clean family fun, right there!

"Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own" by U2 came on and Jasper asked me to dance with him.

I looked up to see Edward dancing with Lauren. Her bleach blond locks emitting UV rays and causing a bigger hole in the ozone layer. Well, between that and the hot air coming out of her head. Deadly. Combination.

"Alice said you're leaving after the reception." Jasper said nonchalantly.

I nodded my head. My eyes immediately filled with tears. There was Edward, his chin on Lauren's head, dancing. That was my gesture. Jasper must've felt my body tense up.

"I know this is hard on you. He's not worth your tears or your pain. If he can't see you for what and who you are, then he doesn't deserve you." He pulled back to look into my eyes. "You're damn near perfection, Bella. Hell, if I weren't married to Alice, I'd snatch you up in a heartbeat." I giggled and blushed, because Jasper IS hot. But, I'm also not used to the admiration. Like, at all.

"Thank you. But, I-" The song ended, and I saw Edward kiss her temple. That's when I lost it. "I have to go." I stammered.

I ran outside of the reception hall only to see it raining in buckets. I cussed mother nature for being a bitch, and waited to hail a cab. I was going to New York. Now.

_**EPOV:**_

After seeing Bella tonight, I knew I was making the right choice. I was going to break it off with Lauren. I had thought about Bella the last few days. Weighing my options. The pros and cons of the whole thing. When it came down to it, Bella knows me better than I know myself, and she loves me in spite of everything. Then, I thought harder, and realized that I had loved her since I'd met her. But, I had repressed the feeling because I didn't know she'd felt the same way.

The absolute breaking point for the whole Lauren thing was when I asked her about video games. I mean, it IS my profession, after all.

"Eddie, those are so juvenile. I mean, aren't you going to grow up and get a real job?" She asked. It kind of broke my heart.

Hell, Bella encouraged it. She always told me that if it didn't make me happy, don't do it. She told me to go after what made me happy. She makes me happy. So, I hoped to talk to her while we were dancing, but she was having none of it. I just gave up and let her have her way. If all else failed, I'd make it up to her in New York. Maybe take her on a proper date. Who knows.

When I was dancing with Lauren, I told her that I didn't have those kind of feelings for her, and my heart belonged to Bella. I kissed her on her temple and went to find Bella, only to see her dash outside in a hurry.

"Bella!" I yelled, but she'd gotten in a cab. Another came in directly behind it and I told them to follow the other.

We ended up at Bella's house and I paid the driver handsomely and jumped out in the pouring rain to talk to her.

"Go away, Edward." She whined as she stepped out of the cab.

"No. I want to know why you are running away from me." I yelled.

"I'm going to say this once, and only once. I want you to listen to me and not interrupt me, okay?" I nodded. "I love you, Edward. I love you so much it fucking hurts sometimes. That shit scares me, because I really think it's at an unhealthy level." She had tears coming out, and I wanted nothing more than to pull her to me. But, she'd probably knee me in the balls, love me or not. "When you went through your awkward phase, I loved you. When you went through braces and acne, I loved you. When you freaked out about moving to New York for college, I changed my plans and enrolled where you were, because I loved you. You stomp on my heart day after fucking day with all of this Lauren shit, and I still love you. And you can't even give me a little bit of that back." She sobbed. It broke my fucking heart.

"Bella I d-" She cut me off.

"I'm going back to New York, Edward. Don't follow me. You wait it out here with Lauren or whoever. But, I'm done. I promise you, I'll have my things moved out and into David's house by the time you get there. So, you don't have to worry about seeing me. M-maybe you can have Lauren come with you, huh?" She sobbed. I felt the tears falling down my face, mixing with the cold rain water.

"Don't do this." I whispered. It came out a little strangled, but what do you expect?

"I know that I've been your life line for so long now, but I want you to be happy. If that's with Lauren, then so be it. But, I won't stick around to watch it. Good bye Edward." She kissed me on the forehead and walked into Charlie's house, and out of my life.

Now what the fuck was I going to do? She didn't even give me the chance to explain myself.

_**BPOV:**_

I leaned against the other side of the door and cried for what felt like hours. I cried until my throat hurt. I grabbed my bags and made my way to the airport in time to catch my flight.

My heart hurts like a son of a bitch, but I can't let myself be tortured. And, I want Edward to be happy. Even though I'm a selfish bitch, I really do want him to be happy. Even if that isn't with me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Big stuff going on there. Yikes. Well, you know what his decision was. How do you feel about Bella's reaction? I know that I'd probably be the same way. I like to jump the gun. Unfortunately.**_

_**Favorite part?**_


	12. Edward Takes a Chance

_**Okay. So, Edward needs to grow a pair and fight for his woman, right? And... if you are a loyal follower of my work, you know I go for the grand gestures. I eat that shit up. Maybe there will be one in this chapter... maybe in the next. We shall see. Onward!**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**EPOV:**_

I walked upstairs to my bedroom, tears staining my face. My clothes soaked from the rain. I didn't care. Jasper caught my eye and nodded up to my bedroom. Apparently he was going to follow me. I don't know why he just doesn't leave me alone and go on his damned honeymoon already.

Pulling my wet clothes and shoes off, I change into some drier ones, and plop down onto my bed. Memories of what had happened on this bed flooded my mind. My chest tightened almost to the point of a heart attack. Maybe just a panic attack, but an attack nonetheless.

"Hey." I heard Jasper coming into my room.

"Hi." I choked out. I felt my bed dip down on the other side.

"Look, obviously you've figured out that you love her, right?" He asked. I nodded. "Good. But, my question is, why is it that you're here and not following Bella back to New York?"

I raised my head, wiping errant tears away from my face. "She doesn't want me. She's moving into David's place."

"You know what? Give up then. Because, really. That's what you're doing. If I didn't talk to Alice because I was too much of a pussy to do anything about it, I wouldn't be married to her right now. And you have the chance to redeem yourself to her, to make things right. And all you can do is sulk and feel sorry for yourself?" He scoffed.

"She told me not to follow her." I replied.

"Who gives a shit?! When you love someone you do what you gotta' do to get what you want. Until you have her, your heart is going to hurt, and it's going to hurt bad. Jesus, Edward. I you're the dumbest smart kid I know! Bella is stubborn. The ball is in your court now, little brother. Go after her. Woo her. Sweep her off her feet. If she doesn't bite, keep pushing until you get her attention. She's worth the fight."

And with that, he left me alone. All alone with my thoughts. But could I do it? Could I make her see what she means to me?

I got online and booked a flight back to New York. Whether she took me back or not, I needed to go home.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After spending a few hours in flight, I finally made my way back to my apartment in New York. It felt good to be home, honestly. But, when I opened the door, it didn't feel like home at all.

All of the things Bella contributed to our home was gone. Every trace that she ever existed were vanished. I felt my heart start to rip. Happy fucking birthday to me.

I wandered through the apartment, looking through her old room. It was empty. Completely void of anything at all. I opened her closet and a picture lay with the glass broken inside of the frame. It was of Bella and I when we were in the 9th grade. I had my braces and she was planting a big kiss on my cheek, causing me to laugh. My eyes welled up. I'd have to put that in a different frame later on.

I went back into the living room and picked up my bags. After opening up my bedroom door, I noticed a large gift box sitting in the middle of my bed, wrapped expertly. I smiled, regardless of my emotions, because I knew it was from Bella.

There was a note taped to the box.

_Edward,_

_I had gotten this for you before the falling out. It suits you perfectly. I know that you didn't want to let me go, but it's best this way. Look, I'm being a buzzkill and it's your birthday._

_I hope this makes you happy. Wish I could've seen your face when you opened it._

_All My Love,_

_Bella_

I wiped a tear from my eye and neatly tore the package open, saving the paper, because Bella had wrapped it. What was inside made my heart break.

Earlier on, I had mentioned to Bella that I wanted a Nintendo game system. The one in this box was absolutely brand new, along with all of the games. It's hard telling how much she'd spent on this. When I had mentioned to Lauren that I'd wanted one, she just laughed at me and told me to grow up. Bella embraced my geekiness. I had to get her back.

I looked up at the clock and realized she'd be at the Publisher today. I dialed her extension.

"Pick up, pick up." I chanted. It went to her voicemail.

"_Hey. You've reached Isabella Swan, authoress supreme. I can't make your call right now, because I'm off writing a new adventure in my book. Leave a message with me and I'll be sure to get a hold of you as soon as I can."_

"Bella. I-I got your present." I choked out. "It's just... it's amazing. I wanted to thank you." I hung up. When I tell her I love her, it won't be over the phone on some voicemail.

_**BPOV:**_

I don't know where the hell time went. A month ago, I was in Forks fucking my best friend, whom I happen to love, still. Now, I am living with my gay friend, getting unwanted makeovers every night.

"Bella, girl, you gotta' stop moping around. It's seriously doing bad things for your frown lines." David whispered to me.

I tried to give him a small smile. "Sorry."

"Psh. Don't be. But, you do need to get off of your ass and do something about this boy. You still love him." He paused. "I-I saw him the other day."

I tensed up. "That's nice." I said tersely.

"Bella, he looks like ass. I could put a weeks worth of luggage in the bags under his eyes, sweetie." He smoothed my hair down.

"Ugh. Why are you telling me this? He's supposed to be happy." I yelled into my hands.

"Honey, he ain't happy. Neither are you." He said, and then he got up and put a movie in. This was how I spent my life now. I watched really bad movies with David and sulked. And thought about Edward. And then I thought about how Edward was probably with Lauren, and I wanted to kill her with a trident. **(Anchorman... gotta' love it)**

So yeah, my life sucks balls. Pretty much. I go into work when David isn't here, so that I can see where I'm going with my newest book. I didn't check my messages, because I didn't want to know if HE left me a message or not. If he did, it was probably gloating about how awesome his sex life is with Lauren. A sex life, mind you, that he wouldn't have had if not for me. Asshat.

David asked me to pick up some groceries for the apartment today, so that was what I'm doing. Nothing says "I have a life" more than wandering the produce aisle by yourself, weighing the pros and cons of white grapes versus red grapes.

I get what I need and get the fuck out, because I look like ass, and head out to my car. There's a note.

_Bella,_

_Turn your radio on to 107.5_

_Edward_

Okay... that's not weird at all. I get in my car and turn my radio over to the station. It's one of his favorites. They play oldies but goodies. I get in my car and head toward home. I'm almost there and the announcer comes over the air.

"_We have a special dedication for a Miss Bella Swan from Edward. He says to tell her that he's sorry, and just to listen to the song. Well, I hope that Bella is listening out there, folks. That Edward kid looked heartbroken when he came into the studio. So, without further ado, here is 'Take a Chance on Me' by ABBA."_

I busted out laughing when I heard the song coming on.

_**"Take A Chance On Me"**_

If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try

Take a chance on me  
(That's all I ask of you honey)  
Take a chance on me

We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together  
Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better  
'Cos you know I've got  
So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you  
It's magic  
You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair  
But I think you know  
That I can't let go

If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try

Take a chance on me  
(Come on, give me a break will you?)  
Take a chance on me  
Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you  
You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you  
Let me tell you now  
My love is strong enough to last when things are rough  
It's magic  
You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind  
No I can't let go  
'Cos I love you so

If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me  
(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)

Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me  
(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)

Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa ba-ba  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  


I laughed through my tears. I had told Edward that if I ever had a grand gesture done, that music would be the way to go. He also knew I had a weird obsession with ABBA. It really was unhealthy.

I dried my eyes and ran up to my apartment, desperate to call Edward to find out what in the world was going on. When I unlocked the door, there was Edward, crying and smiling. And... there was David, and he was a blubbering mess. I looked between the two of them, confused as shit. No lie.

I went to speak but Edward stopped me. He held a bunch of white poster board cards in his hand. Immediately my eyes welled up. If this is what I thought it was, I was going to rape him where he stood.

The first card said:

**Bella**

Second:

**You are my world.**

I felt tears fall, just as his did.

Third:

**You are perfection.**

This fool was re-enacting, well for the most part, my favorite scene in "Love Actually." I think I forgot how to breathe.

Fourth:

**I was an idiot.**

Fifth:

**I've loved you almost my whole life.**

We were both sobbing now. Hell, David was even crying, which is nothing new.

Sixth:

**Please forgive me.**

And before he could turn the last one around I ran across the room to him. I hugged him fiercely before I kissed him with all of the love that I could muster. He dropped the card to the ground and put his arms around me, returning the kiss with fervor.

When we broke apart, he put his forehead to mine and wiped my cheeks dry of my tears.

"What did the last card say, Edward?" I choked out.

He looked into my eyes, green on brown, full of love, glossy with tears.

"I love you." He whispered out.

He loved me. HE loved ME! Holy shit!

"What about Lauren?" I sniffled.

"She's not what I wanted. Not who I thought she was, I guess. I knew that before you left. I was actually telling her before you ran out of the reception that I couldn't do anything, that I was in love with you." He said, kissing my forehead.

"What made you realize it?" I asked.

He hesitated a moment and smiled. "You. Our families. My memories. Hell, even Lauren helped me to realize it." I looked at him funny and he laughed. "It's true. I was with her, and all I could do was compare her to you."

"And?" I asked.

He smiled all crookedly and sexy at me. "There's no comparison, love."

I kissed him with all of my might.

"Just you and me." I whispered against his lips.

"Always."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Okay... I hate to see it go... but... there will be an epilogue. I loved this story. (tears) How'd I do with Edward's grand gesture? Who here doesn't want something that sweet to happen to them? I know I would. And, yeah, I don't have an obsession with ABBA... just that song. I don't know why, it's catchy, and the reason I wrote this story. You guys need to go check it out. It's cheesy to the core, but quite awesome. **_

_**Now, if you haven't paid any attention to my alerts, I have posted a list of possible story ideas for when "Breaking the Rules" and "Boyfriend for Hire" get done. Go check them out, if you haven't already, and tell me which is your favorite. The majority will win. So far, Sexed Ed is in the lead, followed closely by The Climb. Go vote for your favorite!!!**_

_**Favorite part???**_

_**Again, look for the epilogue. Coming up soon.**_


	13. Epilogue

_**Yes. I know. Sniffle. The story is now over. This is the epilogue. Sad times. This story was probably my favorite to write so far. I had a request to add Lauren's future in this. And I thought it was an excellent idea. Thanks to pen2paper93. Let's read on, shall we?**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**EPOV:**_

"Bella! Let's go. We're going to be late!" I yelled upstairs of our new home. Bella's books have been going strong and she's doing better than ever. I had opened up my own computer and video game software company and was now one of the richest men in America.

It's hard to believe that 10 years ago I almost lost the best thing in my life because I was an idiot. Bella and I had married about a year after I confessed my undying love to her. It was a fairly small affair. We went back to Forks and it was intimate. Only our close family and friends were invited.

A year afterward, we found out she was pregnant, and I couldn't have been happier. When she had our twin boys, I was over the moon. It also helps that they think I possibly have the coolest job on the planet. Chase and Ason both have my green eyes and Bella's brown hair. At 9, they're already little heart breakers. Bella freaks out every time a little girl calls the house for one of them, claiming she's going to have to lock her little boys away to keep them safe.

Now, my baby, is my little girl of 5 years. Sophia has every single one of Bella's features, except for my smile. If it's half as deadly as Bella claims it is, I'm in for a world of hurt when it comes time for her to date, which won't be until I die. So far, I've managed to trick her into thinking that's a good idea. I'll keep my fingers crossed.

"Have you seen Chase's shoes?" She yelled from upstairs. I looked around the coat closet where we kept our shoes, and pulled them out.

"Got 'em. Let's go. We're going to miss our flight!" I was growing impatient. Today we were leaving to spend the week in Forks on vacation. Yeah, I know. Who wants to go to the rainiest place on earth? We do. Since we still live in New York, we don't get to see our family as often as we'd like. Bella says she'd like to live closer to them, and what she doesn't know, is that I have a huge surprise for her when we get there. Hopefully she won't chop my balls off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Our flight to Seattle was mostly uneasy. Try taking three small kids with you on a flight who keep screaming at each other that the other touched them or even looked at them wrong. Don't get me wrong here, my kids are pretty good for the most part, but they like their space.

Once we secured our rental, we drove the four hours to Forks. My days of driving like a mad man were numbered, now that I had my family.

"Mommy." Sophia mumbled from her seat. Bella turned around and smiled. To this day, her smile does crazy things to my heart.

"I'm hungry." She whined. Bella looked at me and I nodded. We were in Port Angeles by this time, so I decided to stop at a McDonald's.

"You guys want to go in or go through the drive-thru?" I asked. I already knew the answer, but I loved how enthusiastic they were about everything McDonald's.

"Duh, dad. Go in." Ason laughed. I nodded and pulled into a parking space. The boys put their Nintendo Ds back in storage and we unbuckled the kids and walked in. I'm pretty sure a Big Mac was calling my name.

I walked up to the counter to be met by some high school kid with bad acne. "Welcome to McDonald's. What can we make for you today?"

"Yeah, I need three nugget happy meals, one for a girl. Then I need a 10 pc. Nugget meal, medium with a Coke, and a Big Mac value meal with a Coke, make that large. Also, I need Hi-C with the kids meals."

The kid told me my total and put everything on the table but the nuggets. "The nuggets are still down, so we'll have somebody bring them out for you as soon as they're up." I nodded my thanks and took the trays over to our table.

"Daddy. I only got fwies." Sophia pouted. I wanted to kiss her face off, she's so cute.

"I know baby, they're still cooking. Maybe we made them run out of all the chicken nuggets, and they had to use magic and cook some more." I joked.

She squealed with laughter. "You're a dork." She giggled. Bella busted out laughing when I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, you think this is funny? My little angel calls me a dork, and you laugh at my misery? It hurts. Hurts me right here." I mocked pain, putting my hand over my heart and patting it. Bella threw a fry at me and I kissed her nose.

"Okay, here you go. Be careful, these are going to be hot." I knew that voice. This is just too good.

"Lauren?" I asked, trying not to die of laughter. Her face paled and Bella was silently laughing.

"Uh. Oh. Hey, Edward. Bella. Wow, I didn't know you guys had kids." She looked at my prides and joy.

"Yep. So, what the hell are you doing working at McDonald's?" Bella bluntly asked.

She cleared her throat. "Uh. Y-yeah. I needed some money. They were hiring. Turns out the fashion world doesn't want models who used to have a bad drug habit and got arrested for prostitution. In my defense, I didn't know the guy was a prostitute." She shrugged.

"Dad? What's a prostitute?" Chase asked.

"Oh. Shit. I'm sorry." Lauren tried to apologize.

"Aw. Daddy, she said a bad wowd." Sophia pointed out.

Bella looked ready to kill someone. "So, how have you guys been? I have a little one of my own." She smiled and pulled a picture out of her back pocket. It was a little girl with blond curls and ocean blue eyes. She was quite pretty.

"We've been good. Doing very well for ourselves. You're daughter is a cutie pie." Bella smiled up at her. Bella may hate Lauren, but she loves kids.

"Thank you. She's all I have since James left." She shrugged. I snapped my head back to her.

"James? As in my cousin James?" She smiled sadly.

"The very same. Once you guys left, he started pursuing me. About 9 years ago, I found out I was pregnant. I was totally thrilled, because I thought he loved me, but when I told him, he bailed on me. He said there was no way it was his. I mean, look at her." A tear slipped down her face, and I felt kind of bad for the girl. The girl looked a lot like James, right down to that Cullen crooked smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Bella said, patting her hand. "James is a douche."

"Mom!" Ason scolded. "Knock it off." Ason was always on Bella about her cursing.

"Sorry. Well, I hope everything works out for you." I told her.

She nodded and walked back behind her counter and continued working.

"Dude. I can't believe that. That's crazy." Bella shook her head. I had to smile at her. She didn't change at all. "I'm telling you. I don't necessarily like her, but she's got a great looking kid. Nobody deserves that. If I see your cousin while I'm here, I'm cutting his you know what off, and sending it to her via UPS."

I cringed. She'd do it, too.

We all ate our meals and headed the rest of the drive to Forks. I just hoped that Bella would love my surprise.

Once we pulled up to my parents' house, the kids piled up and ran full speed ahead to the porch. My dad opened the door and grinned widely, opening his arms to the misfits that are my children.

"My little trouble makers!" He yelled. They all laughed. He picked Sophia up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi there, gwanpa!" She smiled.

"Hey sweet pea! How's school?" He asked.

"Oh! I love it! My teachew, Miss Hawwison, She's really nice. She let's us have cookies!" She grinned.

"Speaking of cookies, where's grammy?" Chase patted his stomach. You know he's definitely related to Emmett.

As soon as I sat our bags down I was nearly knocked off of my feet by the pixie. "OhmygodBellandEdwardI'" She screamed right into my fucking ear.

Jasper came trailing behind. "Hey little brother. Where's the rugrats?" He asked.

"In the kitchen with mom. Sophia mentioned cookies, and Chase's mind when into food mode. The kid just ate." I shook my head.

"Yeah, well, Bryson has been waiting for the boys to get here. He's got a new computer that he thinks is just the best thing ever. Some hot shot video game guru made this really cool software that he can't get enough of." He smirked. I blushed. Even if I'm ridiculously well off, people complimenting me always made me blush like crazy. It's weird.

I looked over to Alice and Bella talking. Bella's face was lit up and she was even more beautiful now than she was all those years ago.

Emmett and Rose stopped by with their daughter, Ryann and son Shepard, and the kids ran off to play in the back yard. It felt good to be home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After we ate and talked for awhile. I asked my parents to watch the kids for us. Of course, my dad was more than happy. He's a sucker for his grand kids. I just couldn't wait to take them to see Charlie tomorrow. He's been waiting for this for half a year.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked, as I backed out of the driveway.

"It's a surprise." I winked. She huffed and I laughed. I took her hand and kissed her knuckles. I saw her smile before she turned her head and looked out the window.

Finally, we pulled up to our surprise. "Edward? Why are we stopping at this strange house?" She asked.

"It's not all that strange, love." I told her. She quirked an eyebrow. "Remember? You told me you loved this house?" I asked.

She grinned. "Yeah. I've always wanted to live here. It's my dream house. Too bad that old couple lives here." She joked.

"Hey. We're not old." I told her. She snapped her head up, and I thought I might laugh at the size of her eyes.

"W-what are you talking about Edward?"

"I bought this for us. Well, for you, but yeah, for us. You said you wanted to live closer to home. I just can't stand the idea of the kids not getting to be around our parents, or their cousins." I shrugged, hoping she was okay with this.

She must've been, because she launched herself over the console and kissed me. Hard. "Do you already have the keys?" She asked, excitedly. I nodded and she did a squeal that gave Alice a run for her money.

After the ringing died down in my ears, we opened up the door and turned the lights on.

"Edward?" She asked. I looked up at her and smiled. "There's furniture in here." I nodded. "It's fully decorated." I nodded again.

"We can actually stay here while our personal things are being moved. Well, when we decide to move them, that is. I figure, you can work from anywhere. I wanted to open up a different branch for my company, so why not Seattle?" I shrugged.

I looked at her and she had tears in her eyes. "I-I have a surprise for you, too." I smiled.

"Oh yeah? Wait, it's a good one, right?" I asked, suddenly afraid she was going to leave me or something.

She nodded and went into her purse and pulled out an envelope. I took it and opened it up, tears springing into my eyes. "Is this? Is this what I think it is?" I asked shakily.

Tears fell down her cheeks. "Yeah. It is. I didn't want to tell you for sure, until I was positive. But, I am about two months now." Her voice broke. We had tried to have another baby after Sophia was born, but she had miscarried a couple of times. "The doctors say that this baby seems perfectly healthy. Same as me." She smiled.

I wrapped her up in my arms and hugged her fiercely. My Bella, my best friend was having another one of my babies. I couldn't be happier.

_**(9 years later)**_

"Chase! Ason! Come on! You're going to miss you're own graduation!" I yelled up the stairs. It's crazy that 18 years ago, my boys were being born, and now I'm watching them graduate. I couldn't have been prouder of the two. Hell, of all of my kids.

Chase was captain of the football team. Oddly, he was the size of Emmett. And, he played as well as his mother. That was fun trying to explain to his football buddies where he actually got his talent. It also helped that Emmett was the head coach. He'd been dating a brown haired beauty named Maria since his freshman year, and I think he has plans to marry her after college. They're best friends. I told him he better hang on to her.

Ason was the smart guy. Sure, he excelled in sports, but he was all about his academics. The ladies absolutely loved him. Apparently, being a good looking guy and super smart is a huge turn on. It isn't anything unusual to see him dating a different girl every week. We only stress that we're not ready to be grandparents.

Sophia is now 14, and absolutely breathtaking. I'm still holding my breath on the not dating til I'm dead thing. But, she's been talking on the phone to her best friend, Jaxon Cheney, Angela and Ben's boy. Yeah. That kid is supposedly this quiet brooding type. Not cool with me. She looks so much like Bella that it's scary, but she has that Cullen charm and is able to persuade people to do just about anything that she wants.

And 9 years ago, we welcomed twins. A boy and a girl. Lydia and Noah. Lydia, or Lydie, as the boys started calling her, has blond hair like my dad and bright blue eyes. Needless to say, my dad eats that shit up. He calls her mini me. Noah looks identical to me. He has the bronze messy hair and the jade green eyes. Splitting image. Bella said the only one of her kids that even resembles her is Sophia. She wonders if she had anything to do with the other four.

Life has had it's ups and downs. My boys are going to college for business and then going to work for me at Cullen Graphics, Inc. They know most of the basics, and can't wait to get started.

Chase's girlfriend, Maria, says that she is going to study Law. Apparently, the girl has a knack for arguing and getting her way. I've seen it in action. You can't look away. She's fierce.

Alice and Jasper had a set of twins, Gavin and Brady. All boys. Alice was a little bummed, to say the least. She had nobody to dress in pink. Well, except for Sophia and Lydia and Emmett's daughter Ryann.

Rose and Emmett tried to have more kids, but Rose found out she had cysts on her ovaries, and they had to do a complete hysterectomy. She was sad, but they ended up adopting a little boy named Avery. He'd come from an abusive home, and couldn't be any more loved than he is with them.

Charlie loves his grandkids to pieces. He is constantly taking them fishing. Chase and Ason said that it's really fucking boring, but it makes their grandpa happy, so they suck it up and do it.

I couldn't be happier. Honestly. Ason is this year's valedictorian, and I'm literally excited to hear his speech. He said he's doing a shout out to his mother and I.

"Seniors, parents, esteemed members of the faculty. This class has been through many things. We've been through tragedy," a kid was found dead of an OD in the boys bathroom last year. "we've been through life, both new and everyday," they had a girl get pregnant this year and couldn't make it to the graduation. "and we've been through death." He was very solemn when he said this. James' daughter, the one he'd had with Lauren, was in a car accident on her way to school. She had hit a patch of ice and she and her friends careened into a steep ditch. Lauren's daughter was in ICU for a few weeks, but one of the passengers didn't make it. "I want to thank my parents. Well, more than anybody else. They encouraged my brothers and sister to be individuals, and not be scared to go for what you want. 'Take a chance.' they'd always say to us. Life is about taking chances. That's something we'll find out through our lives. Don't be afraid of the outcome. You might just be happy with the end result."

I looked over at my wife and she looked at me with tears in her eyes. Yeah. Taking a chance was definitely worth the end result.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Sniffle... I loved this story. Again. I repeat. It was kind of my baby. Good times. Make sure you check out my other ideas for stories. It's posted in my story list on my profile. **_

_**I want to thank all of you who've taken this journey with me. I love all of you. You guys fucking rock! Just because this one is over, doesn't mean that a new story won't begin! So, get to steppin' over to my profile and let me know what you want to see next!**_

_**Love!**_

_**Kristen**_


End file.
